Hermanos para Siempre
by Jim Mizuhara
Summary: Kai & Max. El día que trajeron a un chico bicolor en su casa, el modo en que Max vivía cambió totalmente... y sus sentimientos también cambiaron. Yaoi, Shonenai. ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO
1. Capítulo 1

**Hermanos para Siempre - Jim Mizuhara**

_Capítulo 1_

**Personajes: **_Kai & Max _

**Contenido: **_Yaoi, Shonen-ai, Lemon, AU _

**Disclaimer:** _Ya saben_

**Observaciones Generales: **_Bienvenidos, lectores y lectoras, a más una historia! Como es un "clásico", este es más un Kai/Max... futuramente esto va tener lemon, así que de antemano voy avisando, quienes gusten leerlo lo harán, quienes no, falta de aviso no fue. Esto será un shonen-ai, pues planteo la edad de Max como trece años, y la de Kai, quince. Y estarán preguntándose, .¿pero también no debería clasificarse como incesto?. Según mi particular punto de vista, lo sería si fueran hermanos de sangre o al menos parientes, pero como aquí no lo serán ni lejanamente (porque traerán a Kai de otro lugar y se conocerán apenas a esa edad), entonces excluyo la definición; a pesar que serán "hermanos forzados", tanto va si lo son como si se conocieron en el parque de la ciudad XD... bueno, .¡basta de definiciones, y vamos ya a lo que interesa!. _

* * *

El escritorio quedaba en el séptimo piso del edificio. Por un azar del destino, tuvieron que recorrer siete tramos de escaleras para llegar al lugar, ya que el ascensor estaba estropeado hacía varios días; un poco cansados y sudorosos, la pareja ingresó a un corredor silencioso, observando tanto a izquierda como derecha la presencia de puertas cerradas, todas de un tono rojizo oscuro, mientras que en las paredes las débiles lámparas incandescentes arrojaban luz amarillenta sobre las plaquetas doradas fijadas en los marcos de dichas puertas. Después de golpear brevemente, la pareja ingresó, encontrándose dentro de una amplia sala brillantemente iluminada por luz blanca, con un tapete de caprichosos arabescos verdes en el suelo y cortinas de un neutro tono cenizo en las ventanas, los muebles de escritorio también hacían juego, en una discreta combinación de vidrio transparente y detalles cromados. El aire acondicionado siseaba en un rincón, dejando el ambiente bastante tibio, en comparación al frío inclemente que reinaba afuera. La apuesta e impecable mujer que se sentaba detrás del escritorio hizo un amable gesto para que la pareja se sentara, manoseando al mismo tiempo un puñado de carpetas. 

– Bien, señor y señora Tate, creo que después de algunos intentos fallidos de procesar su causa, logramos obtener un resultado favorable. Es todo un logro, considerando las condiciones que ustedes reúnen – dijo la mujer, al tiempo que esbozaba una sonrisa profesional.

– Creo que podemos proporcionarle algo mejor que lo actual – susurró el señor Tate, cuyas manos en su regazo tomaban las de su esposa.

– Me alegro mucho por su decisión – prosiguió la mujer – pero antes que firmen esto, les repetiré todas las advertencias que ya les hicieron: ustedes serán responsables por un problema, que talvez se resuelva o talvez no. Llegarán momentos que desearán desistir de esto, sin embargo, como personas adultas y conscientes que son, serán constantemente avaliados en cuanto a su desempeño, de modo que el motivo de la desistencia no sea culpa exclusivamente del que llevarán a casa. Así como les ha costado obtener estos documentos, de la misma forma será dificultoso librarse de ellos, caso ustedes piensen hacerlo futuramente, y además tendrán problemas de orden legal. Periódicamente les visitaremos en su casa, para verificar ciertas condiciones básicas y para una entrevista particular. .¿Todo esto es claro para ustedes?.

– Ciertamente – dijo la señora Tate, con firmeza – estamos plenamente conscientes de esto.

– Muy bien, aquí tienen la pluma, firmen aquí, aquí y aquí…

En el silencio que de pronto se hizo en el escritorio se escuchaban apenas el siseo del aire acondicionado, las respiraciones de las tres personas y el incisivo rasgueo de la pluma sobre el papel. Las firmas quedaron impresas en los papeles, la mujer asintió, mientras volvía a acondicionarlos en su respectiva carpeta.

– Esta copia queda con ustedes – indicó la mujer – y esta para los archivos. No tengo nada más que desearles buena suerte – concluyó, al tiempo que todos se levantaban y se apretaban las manos.

La pareja salió con las manos dadas, el señor Tate empuñaba los papeles cuando atravesaron la puerta y desaparecieron. Por su parte, la mujer soltó un corto suspiro, meneando la cabeza compasivamente, caminó unos pasos hasta un archivador y deslizó entre centenares de carpetas anónimas la carpeta que tenía en manos, el cual poseía una adusta etiqueta: _Hiwatari, Kai_.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

El rechinido de los neumáticos apenas fue oído por el chico dentro de su habitación. Estaba demasiado entretenido por los impresionantes gráficos en tres dimensiones del más reciente videojuego lanzado en el mercado, juego ese donde los automóviles podían ser totalmente personalizados de acuerdo con el gusto del jugador, incluso pudiéndose comparle piezas y cambiarle el color de pintura, a cambio de vencer las más complejas y largas pistas de carreras en el que el tiempo era factor fundamental. Los nerviosos dedos del chico presionaban con rapidez los botones del _joystick_, su concentración fue interrumpida con brusquedad al tiempo que su madre entró en su cuarto, apenas iluminado.

– Maxie, querido… necesito que vengas en la sala un rato.

– Ya enseguida, mamá.

Se pasaron cinco minutos, en los cuales Max no apareció en la sala. Sus padres esperaban en el sofá, impacientes. Max estaba muy ocupado en el preciso momento que su padre lo llamó, justo cuando estaba en el tramo final del juego.

– .¡Maximilian Tate, ven a la sala _ya_!.

El chico dio un respingo al oír la retumbante voz de su padre haciendo eco por las escaleras, por una reacción involuntaria desconectó el juego de la tomada de corriente misma. Con pasos rápidos llegó a la sala, mirando a sus padres con expresión arrepentida; reunión particular en la sala… mala señal, iban a regañarlo.

– Max, tenemos algo importante a decir – comenzó su padre, con tono superior y que no permitía réplica.

– Exacto… tendremos a otra persona viviendo aquí, con nosotros – siguió su madre, con voz conciliadora.

– .¿Persona?. ¿Quién?. – indagó Max, arqueando las cejas. Se sentía aliviado interiormente pues no era el objeto de la conversación.

– Es un chico llamado Kai. El punto es que él, al contrario de ti, no tiene dónde vivir – dijo el señor Tate, apoyando los brazos sobre el sofá.

– .¿Y sus padres?. – susurró Max.

– No tiene padres – explicó su madre – por eso lo traeremos aquí.

– Eso significa… que ustedes… .¿van a adoptarlo?. – concluyó el estupefacto chico, intentando asimilar la realidad del hecho, pero luego agregó, como para consolarse – bueno, talvez el niño pueda…

– El punto es que no se trata de un _niño_, técnicamente – interrumpió su padre – es dos años mayor que tú.

– .¿Quéééé?. .¿Es un chico de _quince años_?. .¡Ustedes… ustedes no pueden traer una cosa de esas a casa!. – protestó el chico, en tono indignado.

– .¡Max, no hables en esos términos!. – lo reprendió su madre, con el ceño fruncido – no todas las personas son afortunadas, como tú, que posean padres, un hogar y todas las cosas que desean. Además, no dará el trabajo que un chico pequeño daría. Entonces es bueno que te acostumbres a la idea.

– .¿Cuánto tiempo quedará aquí?. – preguntó el chico, resignado.

– Si lo traemos, es porque se supone que estará aquí para siempre – respondió su padre, en tono aburrido – la idea no es tan mala así, Max… tendrás un nuevo amigo, y también un hermano, .¿acaso no deseabas siempre eso?. Verás que todo saldrá bien – concluyó, sonriendo.

El chico asintió, perdido en sus pensamientos. .¿Por qué nunca le informaban de las cosas con más antecedencia?. Todo lo que él conocía como siendo su sistema de vida sería modificado, no sería más el centro de las atenciones, y tendría que compartir cosas… un concepto evidentemente abstracto para él. Por alguna extraña razón, cuando su padre le mencionó la edad que tenía le vino a la mente a los bravucones de su escuela, que tenían esa misma edad, y que no cesaban de hacer la vida imposible a él y a cualquiera que tuviera menos edad. La perspectiva de tener uno de esos ejemplares en su propia casa era suficiente para dejarlo receloso. Todo lo que él necesitaba era enredarse en problemas con alguien en su hogar y luego en la escuela, también; por esa época, las vacaciones de invierno habían iniciado, con los primeros cristales de nieve cayendo en las aceras y blanqueando los tejados de las casas, en un clima que antecipaba las festividades navideñas y de fines de año. Por lo general Max no salía mucho de casa, dado que las nevascas obligaban a quedarse adentro, aunque nada le impedía salir al patio y montar sus fortificaciones de hielo y sus vigilantes de nieve.

– .¿Y dónde lo pondrán?. – preguntó el menor, sin saber qué más podría hacer.

– Bueno… la idea era que quedara en la habitación vacía, cerca de la cocina, pero como aún falta hacer algunas reparaciones en las paredes de ese cuarto, provisoriamente lo pondremos en el tuyo. Hay suficiente espacio para colocar otra cama repegada contra la pared – explicó su padre.

Los brillantes ojos azules del chico se estremecieron brevemente. También de esta vez otro pensamiento lo perturbó: un chico perfectamente desconocido en su habitación, de noche… no podría dormirse con tanta confianza. En su inconsciente ya lo había rotulado como teniendo el mismo perfil de los chicos que temía en su escuela, sin siquiera haberlo conocido. El principal problema que Max tenía era su carácter dócil e ingenuo, hecho que facilitaba hacerse de amigos pero también le traía problemas con personas que consideraban esas característica como rasgos debilitantes de la personalidad, de modo que siempre estaba en la inminencia de que alguien lo lastimara. Y su instinto le decía que ese chico sería como ellos.

Con un suspiro de resignación, Max recostó su cabeza sobre el respaldo del sofá, no podía hacer nada, excepto esperar por lo peor.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Cinco días después que se dio la conversación en la sala, Max quedó a solas, mirando por los cristales. Su creciente ansiedad no era mitigada por ninguna actividad, ningún juego o programa de televisión lo convencería a despegarse de la ventana, através de la cual atisbaba en la calle; hacía media hora que sus padres se dirigieron a algún lugar misterioso, que Max no pudo comprender, para finalmente traer a Kai en su casa. Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, el chico percibió en el horizonte los contornos del automóvil de su padre, acercándose sin prisa, pues el hielo convertía las calles en un peligro potencial; su corazón, que ya estaba acelerado, parecía retumbarle en los oídos cuando dobló despacio y se metió en el garaje, comprimió la nariz contra los fríos vidrios de la ventana, intentando ver más, sus nerviosas manos limpiaban torpemente el vapor que nublaba la ventana a causa de su respiración.

Finalmente pudo ver a Kai, allá abajo. No era lo que él había pensado, .¡Era peor, mucho peor!. Era más alto que él, delgado, brazos torneados que obviamente estaban acostumbrados a golpear personas por la diversión de verlas sangrando, mirada fría, aterradora, petrificante. La impresión que Max se llevó fue suficiente para apartarse de la ventana, asustado, corrió silenciosamente por todos los aposentos de la casa, intentando ocultarse, evitando lo máximo posible tener que encontrarse con aquel chico que, horas después, estaría durmiendo en su habitación, a escasos dos metros de él. Su estrategia resultó por un espacio de quince minutos, momentos en los cuales sus padres estaban descargando las pertenencias del chico y no cesaban de hablar, a la vez iban y venían en la sala, la cocina y la habitación de Max. El ojiazul prestaba atención a las palabras que escuchaba, pero por alguna razón no oyó ninguna que saliera de la boca del chico que trajeron. Como era de esperarse, sus padres comenzaron a buscarlo y registraron todas las habitaciones de la casa, hasta dar con Max.

– .¡Papá, no!. .¡No tengo ganas de conocerlo!. – protestaba Max, intentando librarse de las manos de su padre.

– .¿Pero qué timidez repentina es ésa, Max?. Vamos, no te hará nada, es un buen chico – aseguraba su padre, mientras a empujones llevaba al ojiazul hasta la sala.

Cuando llegaron, ambas miradas se cruzaron al aire. Como siempre sucede, la primera impresión es la duradera, los dos chicos comprendieron instantáneamente las características y debilidades del otro con apenas mirarse. Kai observó aquellas temerosas y sumisas orbes azulinas, mientras Max apenas podía sostener la mirada contra los rubiáceos ojos del recién llegado, en los cuales parecían arder brasas incandescentes, trasluciendo odio, indiferencia, dolor… un pequeño empujón de su padre le recordó algo que la primera impresión le había olvidado.

– M-Mucho gusto, mi nombre… es Max – tartamudeó el menor, alzando la mano con todo el poco valor que le restaba.

El chico mayor no se inmutó, sentado en el sofá con los brazos cruzados. Escrutaba a aquel chico rubio y pecoso con la misma indiferencia con que se aplastaría un insecto, pensando en lo profundo de su mente en qué clase de hogar lo habían mandado por la enésima vez. La última casa donde había vivido también tenía un par de chicos, los cuales lo habían fastidiado lo suficiente como para golpearlos hasta que un vecino fue a separarlos, y desde entonces era considerado un problema ambulante cuando se trataba de conseguirle un hogar. Un carraspeo del señor Tate le indicó al ojirubí que debía corresponder al saludo, y que ésas serían las normas que tendría que seguir de ahí en adelante.

Tomó la mano helada y temblorosa de Max, pero no se dignó de presentarse. Una cosa que Max deseaba fervientemente en esos momentos era… que el mundo acabase; sin dejar de mirarlo soltó de nuevo su mano, cruzándolo instintivamente. Otro carraspeo del señor Tate.

– Kai Hiwatari – dijo el chico, con una voz que podía ser de ultratumba.

– Muy bien, ahora que se han presentado ya, pasemos a la cocina – indicó el padre de Max, cuya percepción no alcanzaba la misma frecuencia con que los chicos estaban conectados, los cuales no estaban precisamente felices de haberse conocido.

El chico rubio insistió en tomar la delantera, caminado lo más rápido posible, mientras que Kai los seguía, impasible. El almuerzo estaba puesto en la mesa, y ciertamente que los cuatro reunidos alrededor de ella no hizo que la conversación fluyera con facilidad, principalmente porque Max se negaba a abrir la boca; el ojiazul aún estaba con una mezcla de confusión, resentimientos y temor respecto al más nuevo huésped, por su lado, a Kai no parecía importarle un comino todo aquello.

Mientras sus padres se esforzaban por arrancarle aunque sea algunas palabras, Max se retiró de la mesa, terminando a una velocidad sorprendente. Entró en su habitación a oscuras, corrió las cortinas y encendió la luz, allí pudo ver las pertenencias del chico, al pie de la otra cama que ahora ocupaba el aposento. Intentó hacer caso omiso a aquellos pocos maletines, pero una y otra vez se preguntaba qué podría poseer aquel extraño chico. Con expresión ceñuda se sentó en la cama, cruzando los brazos y contemplando fijamente los bultos, meneaba nerviosamente las piernas; no soportando más la curiosidad, se acercó a mirarlos de todos lados, examinando cualquier particularidad que hubiera. Sus dedos se dirigieron hacia uno de ellos cuando, antes de alcanzarlo, otra mano lo tomó del puño con fuerza, impidiéndolo. El asustado ojiazul vio que era Kai, cuya expresión de energúmeno lo asustaba de veras.

– No toques mis cosas – dijo el bicolor en tono amenazante, apretando más el pulso de Max.

– Y-Yo apenas… queria ayudar… - gimoteó el chico, con dolor.

– Si quieres ayudar, .¡No cruces mi camino!. – dijo Kai ríspidamente, a la vez soltó con brusquedad al rubio.

El labio inferior del ojiazul se estremecía ligeramente cuando se acurrucó en su lecho, mientras el bicolor abría cuidadosamente sus maletas y de ellas sacó sus ropas, que a los ojos de Max parecieron extrañas, nunca antes había visto como aquellas. De otra maleta sacó una serie de cajitas de madera, cuyo misterioso contenido era asegurado por lazos amarrados con destreza, también algunos libros de tapas oscuras, los cuales parecían muy gastados por el tiempo y el uso.

Cuanto más observaba en silencio a aquel extraño chico con quien compartiría la habitación, tanto más le entraba la curiosidad por saber más de él, cada objeto que sacaba de sus maletas eran blanco de una interrogante que no se atrevía a expresar. Como las cajitas de madera con su resonante contenido, .¿qué habría allí adentro?. Y esos libros, .¿qué asuntos le agradaba leer?.

Se levantó de pronto cuando vio a Kai dirigiéndose a la ventana, lo abrió, dejando entrar una gélida corriente de aire. Su rostro serio miró primeramente el cielo, después dirigió la vista hacia abajo, estaban a una altura considerable pues la habitación de Max estaba en el segundo piso. El chico puso un pie sobre el alféizar de la ventana, luego el otro, permaneció agachado sobre escasos centímetros; Max quedó perplejo, .¿qué pretendía Kai?.

– .¡Kai!., es peligroso allí, .¿qué haces?. – indagó Max, temeroso.

– .¿Y eso a ti qué te importa, niño tonto?. – replicó Kai, con voz impasible, al tiempo que abría los brazos y, medio segundo después, se dejó caer al vacío.

– .¡Kai!.

El sorprendido chico rubio se acercó presuroso a la ventana, totalmente transtornado con la escena que vió. Había pensado en todas las peores posibilidades cuando miró hacia abajo, no esperaba ver sangre. Y en realidad no lo vió, pero sí a Kai poniéndose de pie, sacudiéndose la nieve de los pantalones y caminando sin prisa por el jardín, hasta llegar a la muralla que también saltó como si fuera un obstáculo insignificante.

– .¿A dónde va Kai?. – preguntó el señor Tate, quien estaba al lado de Max y fue atraído por su exclamación.

– N-No sé… - replicó el chico, confuso por lo que veía.

– .¡No hace dos horas que está aquí y ya planea escapar!. – dijo su padre, con tono furioso, al tiempo que bajaba ruidosamente las escaleras. Instantes después salió por el portón del garaje.

Minutos después regresó, el rubio quedó sorprendido al ver a su padre trayendo a Kai sujeto por el brazo. Encerrado en su habitación, Max pudo oír la discusión que se desató en la sala de la planta baja, las voces de su padre y de Kai resonaban por las escaleras, también la voz de su madre era presente, aunque menos frecuente y en tono más conciliador. Por último, para desconcierto de ambos chicos, el señor Tate ordenó a Kai que fuera a su habitación y no saliera de allí hasta que lo ordenase.

Instintivamente el chico rubio se encogió en el rincón de su lecho al ver al bicolor entrando, con cara de pocos amigos, dio un portazo y se sentó bruscamente en la cama. Miró hacia todos los lados, excepto hacia donde Max estaba, corrió las cortinas y volvió a abrir las ventanas. Temiendo que el chico repitiera su hazaña, el ojiazul estaba a punto de hablar cuando Kai se volteó, hurgó entre sus cosas y sacó uno de aquellos extraños libros que se había traído consigo. Cruzó las piernas sobre el alféizar, mientras el viento hacía ondear sus cenizos cabellos, abrió el volumen donde estaba un marcador.

La curiosidad de Max era suficiente apenas para mantenerlo diez minutos en su sitio, terminado el plazo estiró el cuello todo lo que pudo para intentar ver algo de las amarillentas páginas que Kai iba hojeando; la imposibilidad de ver claramente hizo con que se levantara, sus pasos silenciosos no delataron su presencia más cerca de Kai, absorto en la lectura. Ni estando a corta distancia conseguía leer, los párrafos estaban escritos en un alfabeto incomprensible, con letras que parecían invertidas y otras completamente extrañas. El bicolor se volteó, iba soltar probablemente una maldición pero el hecho de que Max no lo estaba molestando de forma directa lo hizo callar.

– .¿Qué lees? – preguntó Max, con una curiosidad infantil que era imposible disimular.

– Mira – replicó Kai.

– Lo veo, pero… no se entiende. Las letras parecen estar mal escritas – susurró.

– .¡Hmpf!. – refunfuñó Kai – si ves y no lo entiendes, significa que eres un niño tonto – rezongó el bicolor, enfadado.

– .¿Pero qué culpa tengo si están al contrario y mal escritas?. – preguntó Max, encogiéndose de hombros.

– Para tu información, no están mal escritas ni invertidas, niño tonto y desinformado – replicó Kai, impaciente – apenas están escritas de otra forma. Es un alfabeto distinto, llamado _cirílico_.

– Ci… .¿qué?.

– _Cirílico_, niño tonto, desinformado e incapaz. Lo que ustedes aprenden aquí a escribir no es la única forma de hacerlo en todo el mundo. Existen muchas formas diferentes de escribir – explicó Kai, luego calló - .¡Hey!. .¿Por qué tengo que estar explicándote esto?. .¡Vete de aquí y no me fastidies!.

– .¡Qué fascinante!. – replicó Max, con los ojos muy abiertos y sonriendo- .¿Me lo enseñarías?.

El bicolor se detuvo para mirar al chico rubio. Analizó su expresión concienzudamente, buscando algún error, alguna falla, y la única cosa que pudo concluir era que Max lo decía de veras, con un genuíno interés de su parte; ese interés que había en sus palabras era algo que Kai no reconocía muy bien, dadas sus experiencias anteriores, por eso quedó un poco turbado ante la propuesta.

– Quizás. Un día de estos – fue la reticente respuesta del bicolor.

– .¿Y cómo se llama el libro?. – preguntó de nuevo Max.

– _Los hermanos Karamazov_, de Dostoievsky – dijo Kai, impaciente – oye, .¿pretendes hacerme preguntas hasta qué horas?.

– L-Lo siento – murmuró el ojiazul, agachando la cabeza.

El bicolor se detuvo nuevamente para observar a Max. Su expresión verdaderamente arrepentida lo impresionó, sus orbes clavadas al suelo lo comprobaban; Kai cerró el libro y lo arrojó sobre su cama, abrazó sus propias piernas y luego de observar unos minutos más al rubio, dirigió su vista al cielo plomizo, de donde caía los cristales de nieve.

– Quizás no seas malo del todo – sentenció Kai, extendiendo su mano para recoger algunos flocos de nieve que caían.

– .¿A qué te refieres?. – indagó Max, levantando la mirada.

– A que no pareces ser como los otros chicos, en las otras casas donde he vivido – contestó el bicolor – todos eran un fastidio.

– .¿En cuántas casas más has vivido?. – las preguntas del chico rubio se sucedían tan pronto tenían oportunidad de plantearse.

– Muchas. Desde antes de aprender a contar ya han sido varias, y siempre pasa lo mismo – dijo Kai, suspirando – veamos cuánto tiempo más quedaré aquí.

– .¿Y por qué te han mandado fuera?.

– Por cualquier motivo. En la última había un par de chicos insoportables que no tenían una idea clara del significado de respeto y límites. Se pasaban tocando, rompiendo y robando mis cosas y todas sus estupideces me lo culpaban a mí, así que sus padres vivían regañándome – dijo el bicolor, apretando con fuerza el puñado de nieve que se había formado en su mano y dejando escurrir las gotas de agua – entonces un día les proporcioné una buena razón para regañarme, además de plantar bien en la cabeza de aquellos imbéciles la noción de respeto.

– .¿Q-Qué has hecho?. – preguntó Max, temiendo la respuesta.

– Les rompí la nariz de un puñetazo. Sangraron un bocado y corrieron adentro, llorando como dos niñitas, pero se merecían. Después de eso me devolvieron y ahora estoy aquí – contestó Kai, esbozando una sonrisa más bien irónica – y tú no me pareces ser del tipo que romperé la nariz antes de largarme.

Ese era el tipo de información que Max no quería recibir, aunque interiormente sabía que Kai sería capaz de tales cosas. Sin embargo, sus palabras no sonaban más irritadas como al comienzo, talvez le haya inspirado confianza suficiente como para no actuar con él de forma brusca.

– .¿Dónde te mandaban de vuelta?. – inquirió el rubio.

– A un hogar sustitutivo, que es donde prácticamente me he criado. Allá también hay muchos otros niños, todos son unos rechazados como yo – comentó el bicolor, mirando al cielo – y no creo que nuestra suerte cambie tan pronto.

– Tú estás aquí – le hizo recordar el ojiazul.

– Si dijera eso desde la primera vez, no estaría aquí – replicó Kai – he repetido demasiadas veces el camino de vuelta para saber cuándo será la última vez que regresaré allá.

En el silencio posterior a ese diálogo, el padre de Max subió las escaleras para anunciar a Kai que podría salir de la habitación, el bicolor reaccionó con desprecio ante el anuncio, pero el señor Tate hizo caso omiso, comprendía que necesitaba tiempo para adaptarse a las nuevas reglas. Su mirada recayó nuevamente sobre Max, el chico rubio soportó tal actitud hasta que no tuvo más opción que preguntar:

– .¿Qué miras?.

– Te miro a ti – respondió el bicolor – me recuerdas a un amigo mío.

– .¿Cómo se llama?.

– Yuriy. También vivía en el hogar sustitutivo, sus ojos eran parecidos a los tuyos. Y me gustaban muchísimo – dijo Kai, irguiendo significativamente las cejas y esbozando una media sonrisa.

– Eh…y, .¿Dónde está ahora?. – balbuceó Max, como si la respuesta lo incluyera personalmente.

– Sabrá el demonio. Otra familia se lo llevó hace un mes atrás, quizás no lo vuelva a ver más – contestó, en tono triste – éramos buenos amigos durante unos tres años, más o menos. Incluso dormíamos juntos.

– .¿Ustedes hacían… qué?. – exclamó el rubio, con los ojos desorbitados.

– .¡No es nada de lo que piensas, tonto!. – dijo el bicolor, meneando negativamente un dedo – se trata que allá dormíamos todos en una habitación, las camas apilonadas unas sobre otras, .¿comprendes?., y siempre habían los chicos que trataban de hacerles tonterías a uno, como meterle grillos o saltamontes bajo las mantas o derramar sus vasos de agua en las entrepiernas. De modo que para evitar eso dormíamos a los pares… bueno, eso para quienes tenían amigos por quienes confiar. Si dormías solo era más probable que te hagan cualquier cosa. También durante el día andábamos en pares o grupos, para evitar que nos golpearan, siempre había un chico más grande que trataba de imponerse y eso no podíamos aceptar.

Toda esa explicación hizo viajar la imaginación de Max, creando en su mente un mundo extraño e inhóspito, donde paredes grises y sucias se erguían como murallas de prisión, por los barrotes carcomidos se veían a los mismos chicos que temía en la escuela y otros tantos más que no conocía, y al sonar de una campanilla todos estaban merodeando por el mismo patio, víctimas y victimarios intercambiaban miradas recelosas, mientras el chico rubio estaba en medio de toda esa pesadilla, solo, con una decena de ojos clavados en él, ansiando ser el primero en lastimarlo, darle un empujón que lo derribara al suelo. Sacudió la cabeza, asustado, intentando disipar esas terríficas divagaciones.

– Claro que, después de algún tiempo durmiendo así, uno acaba descubriendo _cosas nuevas_ – agregó Kai, en tono completamente ambíguo – nuevas y agradables, también.

– .¿C-Cómo?.

– Hum, .¿cómo podría explicártelo?.… bueno, no tiene explicación, si nunca lo has sentido entonces no comprenderás.

– .¿A-A qué te refieres?. – tartamudeó Max, nervioso por conocer la respuesta.

Kai no se lo dijo en voz alta, apenas dejó que sus labios formaran las palabras lentamente, de modo que el chico rubio fue captándolas una a una, hasta que finalmente comprendió. No sólo lo comprendió, como se sonrojó abruptamente ante el cuestionamiento.

– .¿E-Eso?.…bueno, yo… n-no sé a ciencia cierta, pero… ya he sabido…

– Hmmm… quizás aún no tengas un conocimiento más extenso sobre eso, pero no te preocupes, llegará el día que no necesitarás más explicaciones – replicó el bicolor, guiñándole un ojo.

– .¿Eh?.

– La teoría no conduce a ninguna parte, verás que no. Cada uno tiene su forma particular de descubrirlo, nosotros lo descubrimos así – sentenció Kai, antes de dejarse caer nuevamente por el borde de la ventana.

– .¡Kai!.

El tiempo que Max llevó hasta llegar al alféizar fue suficiente para encontrar a Kai abajo, asombrosamente intacto, sacudiéndose la nieve mientras examinaba el jardín cubierto de hielo. Apresuradamente el rubio bajó las escaleras, hasta darle alcance.

– No hagas más eso, Kai. Puedes lastimarte y me asustas cuando lo haces – lo regañó Max, visiblemente molesto.

– Primero: si me lastimo no importa a nadie. Segundo: si te asustas o no, es problema tuyo – replicó Kai con altivez.

– .¿Dónde vas?.

– A ninguna parte, apenas deseo andar por aquí, quizá no dure mucho antes de marcharme – repuso el bicolor, observando los pocos caminantes que se aventuraban a andar por las veredas cubiertas de hielo. A lo lejos se veía el débil resplandor de un lago congelado, donde algunos niños patinaban sobre el hielo, tan lejanos que sus siluetas eran poco visibles.

– .¿Qué desearías hacer?. – dijo Max.

– Hmmm… .¿Ya te has dado cuenta de eso?. En todo este tiempo la única cosa que me has hecho es preguntas y más preguntas, no me has referido nada de interesante. Y yo me canso fácilmente de contestar indagaciones fútiles – replicó Kai, en tono aburrido – bueno, talvez no tengas nada para decirme. Mi vida, particularmente, es una basura, pero nunca podré quejarme de que es monótona.

– .¡Kai, no digas cosas así!. – protestó Max, molesto.

– Y también has repetido mi nombre unas mil veces, llego a la conclusión de que te gusta. Apenas cuídalo para que no se gaste muy pronto.

Max frunció el ceño, el bicolor estaba tan acostumbrado a las demostraciones de ira de los demás que terminó ignorando esta también. Reconocía diversos tipos, y la que el rubio exhibía era del tipo inofensivo y pasajero, en un par de horas lo olvidaría.

– A veces quiero saber por qué mis padres te trajeron aquí – murmuró el rubio entre dientes, al tiempo que se volteaba y entraba en su casa.

El bicolor se apoyó contra la verja metálica, con las manos cruzadas bajo el mentón, contemplando los árboles sin hojas, las personas abrigadas dando pasos en falso sobre el hielo, la nieve en las aceras, las lucecitas navideñas y aún los chicos que seguían patinando indolentemente en el lago, meneó la cabeza y murmuró:

– Yo también quisiera saber por qué rayos tus padres tuvieron que traerme justamente aquí… Max.

* * *

_Y hasta aquí el primer capi, espero que les haya gustado. Seh, el chico ruso está de lo peor, y no es para menos... pero en los capis subsiguientes se pondrá mejor, si trata así a Max en lo que sigue, creo que no tendría más capítulos esta historia xD... espero sus opiniones, y hasta pronto!_


	2. Capítulo 2

**Hermanos para Siempre - Jim Mizuhara**

_Capítulo 2_

* * *

A la hora de dormir los ánimos estaban menos caldeados que anteriormente, de modo que Kai fue el primero a acostarse, seguido por Max, luego de la cena. El rubio entró en el cuarto a oscuras, divisó al bicolor metido entre las mantas hasta las orejas, inmóvil, suspiró aliviado por haber llegado después de haberse dormido. Sus ropas quedaron colgadas en un perchero, mientras se los cambiaba por el pijama de invierno que habitualmente usaba; con movimientos silenciosos también se metió debajo de sus cobijas, cerrando los ojos pocos después. 

Lo que Max no pudo notar era que Kai no dormía. Sus orbes entrecerradas acompañaron cada movimiento suyo, exploraron su cuerpo desnudo por algunos minutos antes de volver a vestirse, vió sus reacciones solapadas en la creencia que él no los notaría; lo que más le preocupaba en esos momentos era que _no_ debía dormirse. Kai odiaba dormirse, temía hacerlo.

Sumergirse en la inconsciencia era, para el bicolor, la certeza de que se hundiría en espantosas pesadillas, las infernales visiones que tenía eran en su mayoría recuerdos verdaderos de hechos sucedidos con él y con los demás, otras veces eran una maléfica jugarreta de su mente, inventando situaciones estremecedoras, de las cuales salía abruptamente cuando despertaba de golpe, temblando de miedo, sudando, con las orbes anegadas que se resistían a aliviar. Siempre inventaba formas para no dormirse, pero allí no concebía ninguna, por más que resistiera se hundía involuntaria en el sueño. Sus pesados párpados se cerraron, la viscosa pesadez de sus pensamientos desapareció hasta que no restara nada.

Los otros rodeaban a ambos, sus ojos sanguinarios denunciaban sus intenciones. Uno de ellos propinó una fuerte patada en el abdomen de Kai, haciéndole caer en tierra, gimiendo de dolores, otro lo golpeó en la nuca, el dolor era insoportable.

– _.¿Qué sucede, Hiwatari?. Eres un inservible que no consigue defenderse por cuenta propia – gritó uno de ellos, en tono desafiante. _

– _Y todo por causa de esta basura – añadió otro, sujetando con fuerza a Yuriy, quien estaba de rodillas y las manos detrás de la espalda, mientras sus lágrimas se escurrían sobre el polvo seco. _

– _.¡No lo toquen!. .¡No hagan daño a Yuriy!. – era el ahogado lamento del bicolor, quien intentaba, una vez más, levantarse del suelo, otro golpe en el flanco lo derribó. _

– _.¡Oh, no toquen al noviecito de Hiwatari!. – dijo otro, burlonamente – creíamos que servías de algo, Hiwatari, pero está más que claro ahora que eres un débil. Sabes cuáles son las reglas aquí, no podemos permitir que un par de insectos como ustedes permanezcan. _

– _.¡Déjenlo ir!. – gimoteó el bicolor, quien a duras penas se levantó y se limpió el rostro, cubierto por una costra de polvo y sangre coagulada. _

– _Yo creo que no, Hiwatari… - dijo sádicamente el que sujetaba al pelirrojo – .¿No deseas despedirte de este bello rostro antes que lo destrocemos, eh?. – agregó, acariciando las mejillas de Yuriy. _

_El impotente ruso no podía hacer nada, cada vez que se acercaba lo empujaban, lo echaban al suelo. Alguien trajo una varilla metálica, erizada de puntas oxidadas, que pasó de mano en mano antes de parar en las del chico frente a Yuriy, sus orbes azules se estremecían con el objeto que relucía en el fondo de sus pupilas dilatadas. El chico levantó la varilla y, con una fuerza espantosa, dio de lleno contra el rostro del pelirrojo. Un grito desgarrador se escuchó. _

– .¡¡¡GAAAAAAAAH!!!. .¡YURIY, NO!.

– .¿K-Kai?. .¡¿Por favor, qué te pasa?!.

De un tirón Kai se liberó de las mantas, sentándose en la cama. Su respiración alterada, el estremecimiento de sus brazos y algo parecido a un sollozo hizo que Max encendiera la luz a toda prisa. La mirada de Kai parecía perdida en el vacío, como intentando reponerse de la espantosa visión que tuvo, todo su cuerpo era presa de un miedo indecible; el perplejo y preocupado chico rubio se acercó a Kai, sacudiéndole levemente los hombros, tratando de alguna forma que volviera a sí.

– .¡E-Eso es terrible!. .¡Tengo que ir a verlo… tengo que ir a verlo!. – balbuceaba el bicolor, estremeciéndose sin parar.

– .¿A quién quieres ver, Kai?. Vamos, tranquilízate, no pasa nada – respondió Max, desabotonando algunos de los botones de su pijama.

– .¡Tú no entiendes!. .¡Él… a él lo lastimaron!. .¡Necesita que yo… que yo…!.

– Shhht… no digas más nada, Kai. No te preocupes, todo está bien, todo quedará bien… aquí estás seguro, nada puede afectarte… apenas cálmate, no quedes así…

Las palabras de Max se repetían continuamente, como un conjuro mágico, su cálida y tenue voz iban obrando sobre la perturbada mente del bicolor, a la vez que lo abrazaba con fuerza. Kai también lo estrechaba, aunque casi de forma inconsciente, pero a medida que iba decresciendo su tensión la fuerza de sus brazos disminuía, hasta llegar al punto que lo abrazaba débilmente, apoyando su cabeza sobre los hombros de Max; su respiración fue haciéndose lenta y pausada, el sueño volvió a sus ojos de nuevo.

Con cuidado el rubio depositó a Kai sobre las almohadas, casi dormido, limpiando algunas lágrimas que se habían escurrido con la punta de la sábana, después colocó sobre él apenas parte de las cobijas.

Después de ese suceso, quien no pudo más dormirse fue Max. Sus ojos se abrían constantemente, vigilando cualquier reacción por parte de Kai, quien en esos momentos dormitaba plácidamente con una expresión serena en el rostro; el chico rubio llegó a comprender un poco más sobre el extraño chico que sus padres había traído a casa, llegó a la conclusión que algo terrible le había pasado. Sus reacciones, su desespero patente eran la prueba que sus traumas inconscientes eran fuertes lo suficiente para que reaccionara de tal forma.

La mañana siguiente fue marcada por un par de hechos: Kai estaba ligeramente más comunicativo, y Max casi se durmió sobre el tazón de cereal frente a sí. Sus orbes apagadas se entrecerraban vez y otra, lanzaba la cabeza sobre el respaldo de la silla o lo apoyaba sobre los brazos.

– .¡Max!.

– .¿Hum…?.

– .¿Qué sucede?. No consigues estarte despierto nunca – decía la distante voz de su padre – y fíjate que ya es tarde.

– No pasa nada, papá… apenas… que yo…

– .¡Max!.

– .¿Qué?. .¡Yo no me dormí!.

– Casi le das al tazón de nuevo. No tienes que permanecer despierto hasta tan tarde.

Entre adormiladas afirmaciones y constantes sobresaltos, ambos chicos terminaron el desayuno y salieron afuera, el inclemente frío que hacía los obligaba a salir bastante abrigados. El bicolor tomó una bola de nieve recién hecha del suelo y, sin ningún rodeo, lo lanzó a Max, estrellándolo contra su rostro. Después de eso, era imposible que siguiera durmiendo en pie, particulamente por el hecho de que parte de la bola terminó entrando en el interior de sus ropas, derritiéndose y escurriéndose por las espaldas del chico rubio, las gotas heladas lo dejaron tieso y sobresaltado.

– .¡Gmmmfff!. .¡K-Kai, no hagas más eso!.

– .¿Por qué no?. Siempre hacíamos eso allá – replicó el bicolor sin mucho interés, formó otra bola de nieve que fue a deshacerse de encuentro a la nariz de Max.

– .¡Auch!. De acuerdo, de acuerdo… apenas concédeme un tiempo…

– Ahora no. Acaba de perder la gracia – declaró Kai, caminando con paso rápido hacia el jardín.

El bicolor se posicionó frente a la calle, observando casi la misma escena del día anterior: las personas, los árboles deshojados, los techos cubiertos de nieve y con chimeneas humeando, el lago congelado que reverberaba. Con prontitud Max le dio alcance.

– Kai, necesito saber una cosa… aquello que pasó anoche, .¿qué fue?. – cuestionó Max, poniéndose a su lado.

– No fue nada – contestó el bicolor, sin siquiera mirarlo.

– Pero… he visto cómo te has puesto. No puedes permanecer así – replicó el chico, preocupado.

– Eso es asunto mío, no te incumbe – interrumpió Kai, comenzando a irritarse.

– Por si acaso, fui yo el que estuvo allí y te ayudó – mencionó Max, ofendido.

– Si lo que buscas es que te agradezca, entonces gracias – dijo Kai, frunciendo la nariz – y otra cosa, ni se te ocurra mencionar nada de eso a tus padres, .¿entendido?.

– Son tus padres también, ahora.

– No lo son. Nunca serán.

– Pero ellos acordaron que serían.

– No estoy con ganas de discutir eso – murmuró el bicolor, alejándose del muro.

Kai se sentó sobre un banquillo solitario de madera, arrimado contra el muro del patio. Allí no había nadie, y Max no lo siguió, limpió la nieve que cubría el asiento y se acomodó en él.

Apenas conseguía pensar en Yuriy. Aquel sueño que tuvo fue de una lucidez absoluta, escalofriantemente real, más una noche que había perdido por causa de las pesadillas; escuchó el grito de dolor que arrancaron al pelirrojo, sus narices fueron invadidas por el metálico olor a sangre, sus llorosos ojos perfilaron su rostro desgarrado, el rostro que tanto le gustaba precisamente por su perfección. Repitió varias veces en su interior que aquello no fue real, pero no llegaba a convencerse del todo, .¿acaso no podría ser una intuición?. Habían sido tan estrechamente ligados que no sorprendería que llegaran a conocer sus emociones y sentimientos estando a millas de distancia uno del otro. No era verdad lo que vió, Yuriy estaba bien, nunca antes lo habían maltratado estando con Kai ni tampoco sucedería más, estaría ahora en alguna casa donde nadie podría tocarlo, aunque la parte que dolía al bicolor era precisamente eso: estaba fuera del alcance de todos, incluso de él. Por razones diferentes a Kai, Yuriy había parado al hogar sustitutivo una única vez y, como no tenía antecedentes de mal comportamiento, posiblemente no volvería a aquel lugar. Se sintió mejor al concluir que el pelirrojo estaba a salvo y él, Kai, también lo estaba… por el tiempo que permaneciera en el hogar de los Tate.

– Vámonos, Kai – oyó el bicolor. Levantó la cabeza, hasta entonces hundida entre sus manos, contempló al chico rubio parado allí, extendiéndole una mano, mientras sonreía.

– .¿Dónde?. – cuestionó Kai, sin entender.

– Vamos pasear por el centro – contestó el chico rubio.

Kai parpadeó diversas veces antes de comprender cabalmente el significado de sus palabras. _Pasear_, en el vocabulario de los chicos del hogar sustitutivo, significaba _fugarse_, y entre los directores y cuerpo administrativo del hogar tenía la acepción de una breve salida con los chicos, bajo estricta supervisión y a cada dos o tres meses. No existía ese verbo junto a las meras ganas de salir de casa y caminar por donde le plugiera a uno. Por eso el ofrecimiento le tomó desprevenido a Kai, quien lo logró disimular muy bien un comienzo de entusiasmo, pero después retomó la compostura seria e imperturbable.

A pesar de la poquísima convivencia que había tenido con Kai, Max había aprendido bien a observar las reacciones del chico bicolor, sus expresiones faciales, sus movimientos con las manos. Sin mucha dificultad llegó a concluir que Kai estaba ocultándose permanentemente detrás de una máscara de indiferencia, tenía dificultad de exteriorizar sus verdaderos sentimientos. Contornar los falsos mensajes de peligro que el bicolor emitía era el primer paso que Max adoptó para conocerlo mejor y para que confiara en él.

Mientras caminaban por las aceras, el rubio no era el único que miraba con cierto espanto al extraño atuendo que Kai vestía. También lo hacían los transeúntes que iban por la acera opuesta e incluso un perro vagabundo decidió seguirlo; la primera imagen que se formó en la mente de Max al ver a Kai era de un… esquimal en pieles de foca. Ni más ni menos. El rubio cuestionaba seriamente si aquello podría llamarse un estilo nuevo, una costumbre de otro país, o el abrigo de Kai estaba en estado lamentable.

– .¿Estás seguro que no tienes frío?. – aventuró a preguntar Max.

– No – fue la escueta contestación.

– Pero eso que llevas puesto no parece ser muy… como decirlo… abrigado.

– Ya he dicho que no – dijo Kai, poniéndose irritado.

– Por suerte, estamos yendo justamente en la tienda de departamentos – lanzó Max, esperando una reacción por parte del otro.

– .¿Qué?. – la única reacción que Kai pudo demostrar era el azoro.

– Mi padre dijo que confiaba en que no te perderías si ibas conmigo, además que tengo el dinero necesario para unas ropas nuevas – explicó Max, sonriendo con espontaneidad.

Cuando finalmente llegaron al centro de la ciudad, algo que impresionó de forma duradera a Kai fue la fachada de la tienda de departamentos. De esta vez, quien no pudo disimular su perplejidad fue el chico rubio, quien nunca había conocido a alguien que se fascinara tanto por letreros de neón que se encendían con intermitencia. Max se rascó la cabeza, confundido, mientras esperaba algunos minutos para que Kai examinara por todos los ángulos las placas; el bicolor no emitía una palabra siquiera, pero era deducible su fascinio por la expresión de su rostro. Terminado el tiempo, Max tomó del brazo a Kai y, con toda la amabilidad de sus tirones, fue llevándolo hasta el interior.

Obviamente, el amplísimo espacio en el cual las tiendas disputaban los centímetros de suelos y pisos con sus puertas de vidrio y anuncios también acabaron por entretener al bicolor. La profusión de colores y formas eran algo que nunca llenaban del todo las orbes del mayor, impresionado por la existencia de tantas cosas que, hasta ese entonces, él desconocía. Las multitudes de personas que subían y bajaban las escaleras, cargando consigo las bolsas llenas, también llamaban la atención de Kai, nunca antes había visto tantas personas distintas. Con toda la paciencia posible, Max fue conduciéndolo por los corredores atestados y débilmente iluminados, hasta que entraron en una elegante tienda, donde fueron recibidos por la afable vendedora.

– .¿En qué puedo serles útil?. – indagó la mujer, solícita.

– .¡Ah!. Para comenzar, que él se vea mejor – expresó Max, señalando a Kai.

Para el bicolor, la posibilidad de tener lo que quisiera y escoger a su gusto eran incongruentes con sus ideas. Luego de titubear algunos segundos, sin saber qué decir, la vendedora tomó la iniciativa y comenzó a mostrarle las prendas; como era de esperarse, Max no se limitó a esperarlo sentado, también tomó parte activa lanzando opiniones sobre todo.

Después de mil cambios y mudanzas, los cuales marearon un rato a Kai, y gracias a las animadas invectivas por parte del ojiazul, tuvieron a punto sus ropas. Según el gusto de Kai (el cual tenía un cierto porcentaje del gusto de Max, también), terminó por escoger una chaqueta azul marino, cuyo afelpado interior era incomparablemente mejor que el anterior que usaba, además de pantalones impermeables al frío y los guantes que le hacían juego. Al verlo vestido así, Max no pudo reprimir una sonrisa, sin lugar a dudas no era el anterior chico bicolor que vestía tan extraño, estaba bastante diferente. Además, el azul marino de su chaqueta proporcionaba un agradable contraste con su pálido rostro y sus rubiáceas orbes, haciendo que sus mejillas adquirieran un tono más saludable y sus ojos, más viveza.

– Te ves bonito, Kai – expresó Max, con la felicidad estampada en sus facciones.

– Hum… gracias – murmuró el bicolor, intentando parecer indiferente; aunque no pudo verlo ni sentirlo, se sonrojó levemente ante el comentario.

Saliendo con los bolsones repletos ocupando ambas manos, Kai y Max prosiguieron, ingresando en una tienda atrás de otra. En el interior del chico bicolor ocurría una transformación a medida que sus cinco sentidos iban colmándose de todas las impresiones que recibía en aquel lugar; por vez primera, le pareció que el mundo tenía para ofrecer mucho más que las cuatro paredes en las que se veía recluido casi siempre. Había demasiadas cosas, demasiados lugares, demasiadas personas para conocer aún, y todas en aquel momento estaban al alcance de su mano. El mundo donde habitaba ahora era vasto, habían personas que le hablaban con sinceridad y amabilidad, no le mentían, no lo lastimaban de alguna forma, y también se preocupaban por él y sentían una genuína satisfacción por él. Y eso, por primera vez también, lo estremeció.

Aprovecharon para almorzar allí y, con el transcurrir de la tarde, el último lugar donde se detuvieron fue en la cafetería del establecimiento. El aroma a pan recién horneado, suplantado por el de café saliendo por las siseantes cafeteras eran algo desconocido para Kai; allí las personas conversaban el voz baja, leían distraídamente su periódico o escribían sobre rimeros de papel, absortos y silenciosos. Ambos chicos se acomodaron sobre los mullidos bancos, en una mesa separada, al tiempo que un camarero trajo dos tazas grandes de loza, conteniendo un espeso y oscuro chocolate caliente, y una bandeja de rosquillas y panes humeantes, dorados por el horno. _Pero qué diablos_, pensó Kai, _estoy soñando y ahora será el momento en que despertaré, y veré que estoy en aquella cama llena de piojos del hogar sustitutivo. Sólo eso puede ser. _

– No esperes a que se enfríe – reconvino Max - .¡vamos, come!.

– .¿Qué es esto?. – señaló Kai.

– Ah, _pretzels_. Son deliciosos.

– .¿_Bretzels_?.

– No, _pretzels_. _P-R-E-T-Z-E-L-S_. .¡Je, pronuncias de forma chistosa algunas palabras!. – comentó Max.

El bicolor quedó mirando fijamente a Max. La luz que entraba por las ventanas de vidrio esmerilado, a la derecha del bicolor, era particularmente favorable para examinar con detenimiento sus facciones, y casi se atragantó con el chocolate caliente cuando se percató de la harmonía de su rostro. Sus bellos ojos azules, más resaltados por la extravagante chaqueta anaranjada que Max tenía puesta, aparecían límpidos, puros, inmaculados. En ellos Kai no podía ver reflejados los dolores, los resentimientos y el desespero que todos tenían en aquel infierno de donde había salido, un sentimiento sobrecogedor se apoderó de él cuando percibió eso. No apenas le gustaban, sino que adquirieron categoría suficiente para objeto de idolatría. Sus sonrosadas mejillas eran señal de algo que Max desconocía: la necesidad. Muchos de los chicos que Kai conocía eran macilentos y desvaídos, muchas veces el alimento no alcanzaba para todos, algunas ocasiones llegaban a desfallecer en las habitaciones y eran retirados sin mayores explicaciones, de modo que los demás conjeturaban que no vivían más.

El bicolor se sacó los guantes para luego tomar una de las manos de Max, procedió a sacar, un dedo por vez, el guante que aún lo recubría. Revisó detenidamente la tibia y rósea mano del chico, más pequeña que la de Kai, no pudo hallar ninguna cicatriz ni tampoco señal alguna de cortaduras ni quemaduras. Para Max, aquella conducta que el bicolor estaba exhibiendo era, como mínimo, curiosa.

– .¿Sucede algo?. – inquirió el rubio, con una suave sonrisa esbozándose en su rostro.

– No, apenas miraba – contestó Kai con la voz que realmente le pertenecía, y no con la dura y ofensiva impostación que comúnmente usaba.

– .¿Qué tiene mi mano que pueda resultar interesante?.

– No tiene nada, por eso resulta interesante. Tienes manos bonitas.

– Oh, gracias – respondió Max – también las tuyas son bonitas.

– No es verdad – contradijo el bicolor – mira, tienen marcas – señaló algunas de ellas.

– No tiene importancia, lo que cuenta es que tienes las dos – replicó Max, asintiendo. Kai estrechó con fuerza la mano que aún sujetaba, y el chico rubio correspondió al gesto.

Las orbes de Kai aún proseguían sobre la mano del chico rubio, quien ahora también lo miraba. Era la primera vez que veía al bicolor sin la dura expresión de indiferencia que habitualmente cubría su rostro, en vez de eso poseía otra, abstraída, representando con exactitud la edad que tenía, y no la que deseaba aparentar, que sería mucho mayor.

– Luces bien cuando no tienes el ceño fruncido permanentemente – comentó Max.

En los segundos que estuvo sujetando la mano del rubio, Kai sintió algo distinto. Era como si volviera a respirar, como si durante toda la vida hubiera cesado de hacerlo y en aquel momento recuperó la capacidad de que el aire entrara a sus pulmones. La inexplicable sensación no cesaba, sino que se intensificaba con el transcurrir del tiempo, como si de pronto el mundo hiciera sentido para Kai, dejándolo comprender todo, viendo através de la neblina de sus sentimientos y la maraña de sus errores que aún existía una errática chispa dentro de sí, el cual se negaba a apagarse y bregaba por no desaparecer, aunque hacía mucho tiempo el bicolor no sabía qué nombre darle. Era como si un personaje ficticio, la representación de ideales inalcanzables, se hubiera materializado de pronto y estuviera sujetando su mano, incrédulo aún, pero con las emociones que sólo la incertidumbre puede generar. La sensación se desvaneció cuando, con cierta delicadeza, Max retiró su mano, al tiempo que explicó:

– Mira, ya está casi oscureciendo.

En el camino de vuelta ambos chicos casi no hablaron, limitándose apenas a caminar acompasadamente, sin que uno adelantara a otro. Ninguno de ellos alcanzaba a adivinar sus pensamientos, pero se concentraban precisamente en el otro; aquella extraña sensación persistía aún en Kai, adherida en su interior con fuerza. El bicolor conjeturaba que eso sucedía teniendo en cuenta que Max no pertenecía a su mundo, al mundo que él conocía, y era natural que reaccionara de manera distinta con él. Algo que misteriosamente no conseguía más hacer era mantener el ceño fruncido en presencia de Max, como si sus palabras hubieran obrado de forma mágica sobre su eterna costumbre adquirida para intimidar posibles enemigos.

El chico rubio gastaba buena parte de sus divagaciones en Kai. Notó media docena de pequeños cambios en su conducta, en sus expresiones, en sus palabras; con una cierta dosis de alegría pudo observar que se estableció un vínculo, muy tenue por cierto, entre él y el hosco bicolor. La única cosa que importaba a Max, en un primer momento, era que confiara en él, hasta entonces Kai se había manejado de tal forma que parecía no querer decepcionar al chico rubio, como avergonzándose de sus modales, de sí mismo en suma. Existía un cierto intuito de complacer a Max en las acciones de Kai, obviamente oculto en el complicado sistema con que realizaba las cosas y lo que ambos no se percataban era que se procesaban de forma inconsciente.

En su hogar, los padres del rubio no ahorraron alabanzas sobre el nuevo aspecto que Kai exhibía, llenando un poco el ego del bicolor, tan hambriento de elogios y tan olvidado por los demás que debía parecer un saco vacío. Tanto fue el impacto positivo que el chico recibió, que Kai se convenció que debía andar así siempre; se encaminó a la habitación, cargando con las bolsas, y aprovechó el momento a solas para sonreír abiertamente. Kai lograba sonreír cuando nadie estaba cerca, sin embargo duró poco cuando escuchó los apagados pasos de Max detrás de él. Con prontitud asumió su habitual expresión, aunque tenía menos severidad que originalmente.

Por más que lo odiara, se obligó a mirar por las ventanas. Estaba oscuro, lo cual significaba que era hora de dormir. En menos de una hora cenarían y de allí iba derecho a la cama, sería más una noche que no lograría dormirse.

Con cierta contrariedad Max percibió la tensión que Kai exhibía en la mesa, a la hora de la cena. Todos sus esfuerzos le parecieron vanos, estropeados como si una tormenta hubiera derribado la frágil estructura que levantó; el nerviosismo del bicolor nada tenía que ver con la agradable tarde que pasaron, pero sí con la terrorífica noche que debía enfrentar, cosa que Max no pudo comprender en ese instante.

El bicolor se tardó un siglo para salir del cuarto de baño, en el cual había entrado supuestamente apenas para cepillarse los dientes. Por todos los medios concebibles, Kai intentaba retrasar esa maldita hora que debía recostar la cabeza sobre las almohadas y dormir, pero como no podía proseguir con eso indefinidamente, llegó el momento de entrar en la habitación.

Bajo las mantas, Kai se revolvió y revolcó diversas veces. Se negaba a pegar los ojos un minuto siquiera, comenzó a pensar en alternativas para no sumirse en la inconsciencia; se le ocurrió que podría lavarse la cara algunas veces, de modo a espantar el sueño, o quizás abriendo las ventanas que estaban a su lado, dejando entrar ráfagas de aire gélido que no le permitirían dormirse, pero era bien probable que pescara un resfriado a la mañana siguiente. Y había una última alternativa, de la que echaba mano cuando estaba en el hogar sustitutivo.

– .¿Max…?.

Aquella palabra retumbó en los oídos del chico rubio. .¿Escuchó mal, o era la primera vez que Kai lo llamaba por su nombre?. Max se sintió rebosante de felicidad, concluyó que sonaba maravilloso su nombre siendo pronunciado por Kai. Con la cabeza hundida entre las almohadas fingió no haber escuchado, para que volviera a llamarlo.

– .¿Max…?.

– .¿Huh?.

– .¿Puedes venir aquí?.

El ojiazul se volteó con dificultad, hasta tener en su campo visual a Kai, iluminado débilmente por la luz que se filtraba entre las cortinas, a un costado del lecho. Dejó un espacio en él y dobló las mantas al lado opuesto. Max se levantó, dirigiéndose hasta el bicolor.

– .¿Qué quieres?. – susurró Max.

– Que vengas aquí – dijo Kai.

El bicolor hizo seña para que se acostara a su lado. De inmediato el chico rubio se percató del significado de aquello. "_De modo que para evitar eso dormíamos a los pares… bueno, eso para quienes tenían amigos por quienes confiar"_, recordó Max, no pudo evitar sonreír. Se había ganado suficiente confianza por parte de Kai que el bicolor accedió a tenerlo de su lado, lo cual significaba mucho para el ojiazul. En un rápido movimiento Max se metió bajo las mantas, echó su cabeza sobre la almohada.

"_Fue una pésima idea_", pensó Kai. Volvía a sentir aquella extraña e incómoda sensación que percibió cuando sujetaba la mano de Max, en la tarde; lo malo era que ahora se intensificaba, como hormigas corriendo por su estómago y obstruyéndole la garganta. Quitando ese detalle se sentía bastante bien, incluso mejor que antes, su tensión respecto a dormirse práctiamente desapareció.

– Hueles bien – comentó Kai, acercándose hasta el cuello del rubio y aspirando levemente.

– .¿Eh?.

– El agua de colonia de esencia frutal, con predominancia en manzana y notas amaderadas combina perfectamente con tu forma de ser – dijo el bicolor, en tono mecánico.

– .¿Cómo sabes de todo eso?. – preguntó Max, azorado.

– Porque cogí el frasco de tu gardarropas y leí la etiqueta, tontuelo – replicó Kai, esbozando una sonrisa.

– Nunca te he visto tocar mis cosas – replicó el ojiazul, extrañado.

– Bueno, es que soy rápido… .¿Acaso no parpadeas el día entero?. En los momentos que cierras los ojos hago las cosas – bromeó Kai.

El bicolor reposó la cabeza sobre la almohada, cerrando los ojos durante algunos segundos. Casi de forma automática, una de sus manos fue a parar sobre el tórax del menor, tan desprovista de intenciones que Max no sospechó nada. La misma mano fue deslizándose sobre todo el área, la agradabilísima sensación que Kai percibía através de su tacto poco contribuía para dormirse; por su parte, Max iba conteniéndose, hasta que la situación lo hizo reír hasta ahogarse.

– .¿Qué sucede?. – indagó Kai.

– .¡Me haces cosquillas!. – repuso el ojiazul, tomando aliento.

– No era mi intención… .¿Puedo abrazarte?. – solicitó el mayor.

Kai satisfizo su deseo sin ningún obstáculo. Las hormigas dentro de su estómago se convirtieron de pocas a millones tan pronto estrechó aquel tibio cuerpo que cabía con precisión entre sus brazos, intentó tragar saliva pero no pudo, su garganta estaba seca. .¿Cómo iba dormirse si ahora estaba más agitado que nunca?. La respiración del rubio se desvanecía cadenciosamente de encuentro a su nuca, los brazos de Max alrededor de su cintura lo ceñían estrechamente a su cuerpo. Las manos de Kai se escurrieron hasta meterse debajo del pijama del rubio, procedió a acariciar las espaldas de Max cuando abrió bruscamente los ojos, sobresaltado.

– .¡Max, saca tus manos heladas de mi espalda!. – protestó enérgicamente Kai.

La pícara sonrisa del ojiazul indicaba que lo hizo de propósito ya que sintió las manos del bicolor tocándolo, para no quedar atrás imitó la acción de Kai… aunque no tenía las manos tan tibias como él. Luego de algunos segundos se apartaron, Kai sentía las pulsaciones dentro de su cabeza y Max, con toda la inocencia posible, no se percataba de la situación.

– Max, .¿Sabes besar?. – inquirió el bicolor, sin preámbulos.

– .¿P-Por qué quieres saber eso?. – cuestionó el ojiazul, poniéndose a la defensiva.

– Vamos, contesta. Sí o no.

El rubio quedó sin habla. Esa pregunta ya había surgido en ocasiones anteriores, preferencialmente en la escuela, algunas de las niñas que más se interesaban por él preguntaban lo mismo aunque era probable que lo hicieran apenas para verlo casi estallar de vergüenza ya que provocaba un visible sonrojo en su rostro, con la consiguiente humillación delante de sus condiscípulos. Esta vez no era diferente, Max sentía un ardor incandescente en sus mejillas pero debido a la oscuridad Kai no se percató de ello.

– Debo entender tu silencio como un _no_ – agregó el bicolor - .¿Deseas saber cómo es?.

– Y… .¿Quién me lo mostraría?.

– Yo, por supuesto – contestó Kai, como si fuera obvia la respuesta.

– .¿Tú?.

– .¡Shhht, baja ese tono de voz!. – sibiló el mayor, dado que la exclamación de Max fue repentinamente alta - .¿Y por qué no?. Por otro lado, no puedo creer que no lo hayas hecho aún. Me parece que… eres muy bien parecido para que alguien se niegue.

– Eso no tiene nada que ver. El punto es que yo no lo quiero – contestó Max, intentando poner punto final al asunto.

– .¿Y no podría ser ahora?. – ofreció Kai.

– No – fue la enfática respuesta del rubio.

– Pero…

– .¡No!.

– .¡Hmpf!. De acuerdo, entonces – murmuró Kai, enfadado, a la vez que se volteaba al lado opuesto – no suelo equivocarme, pero esta vez sí lo hice. Eres igual a los otros chicos de allá. Un ­_bastardo_ como ellos.

– Kai, no digas… no digas eso, por favor – respondió el rubio, en tono lastimero - .¡Es que debo pensar!.

– .¿Pensar?. .¿Pensar en qué?. – replicó Kai – es una cosa de las más simples, no necesitas cumplir ningún requisito ni ingresar a ninguna asociación. Además, apenas estamos tú y yo aquí, a solas, sin nadie observando. Y si alguna vez acaso te moleste, basta con que no abras la boca que nadie jamás se enterará. .¿Qué más necesitas saber?.

– Yo… yo… - titubeó Max – bueno, de acuerdo, entonces.

– .¿De veras?.

– S-Sí…

Cuando Kai se volteó hacia el rubio, pensó estar viendo un monumento al avergonzamiento. Max cerró los ojos cuando el bicolor acarició ligeramente sus mejillas, intentando tranquilizarlo; por su lado Kai se mordía los labios, incrédulo que el chico hubiera accedido a su pedido y que estuviera a punto de besarlo; Max era la representación de lo ideal al cual estaba por tocar sus labios.

– No te tenses así – susurró el bicolor, percibiendo las rígidas extremidades del menor – .¿Acaso no confías en mí?.

La verdad era que Max no confiaba enteramente en Kai. Sentía que estaba haciendo algo incorrecto con la persona incorrecta, .¡Dejarse besar por un chico era absurdo!. Pero algo en la voz de Kai hacía parecer que aquello era un simples juego, algo tan corriente como respirar… de todos modos, era verdad que estaban a solas, no había razón para alarmarse tanto, y que lo hiciera _una vez_ no representaba ningún compromiso de gravedad. Dejándose llevar más por la curiosidad que por los recelos que lo asaltaron sin piedad, Max accedió al pedido de Kai, dejando que sus brazos y cuello se relajaran. Su rostro también adquirió su anterior serenidad, aunque los ojos bien abiertos trataban de adivinar lo que sucedería después.

La cálida respiración del bicolor estaba más próxima de su rostro cuando Max entrecerró sus orbes, un escalofrío lo recorrió. Sus labios finalmente se encontraron y luego de perder tres segundos en sincronizar sus movimientos alcanzaron la exacta posición que los sumergió irremediablemente a las sublimes sensaciones; comenzó como una tímida exploración de sus bocas inexperientes, dejándose llevar por el delicioso y excitante cosquilleo que los incitaba a proseguir, siempre deseando extraer más del otro, avanzando sobre sus labios de forma reacia en un primer momento, y luego más posesiva. Las lenguas que se habían encontrado en un sobresalto ahora se exploraban mutuamente, acariciándose en la húmeda, cálida y suave unión que mantenían sin darse tiempo siquiera a respirar, disfrutando de cada segundo que se tocaban y deslizaban sobre los labios del otro, deleitándose con las sensaciones fugaces, intensas y estremecedoras que azotaban sus jóvenes cuerpos. El tierno cuerpo del chico rubio era enteramente envuelto por los fuertes brazos de Kai, quien con una ternura infinita lo estrechaba contra sí, disfrutando no sólo de las caricias de sus virginales y recién explorados labios, pero sí de la palpitación de sus extremidades, la suavidad de su aterciopelado y cálido cutis, el aroma delicioso y alterador que exhalaba. Max también lo abrazaba, aunque sus brazos no alcanzaban muy bien a estrecharlo por entero, los mantenía cruzados alrededor del cuello de Kai, eso era más que suficiente para el bicolor.

Sin embargo, el contacto se interrumpió de forma inesperada. El chico rubio volteó con brusquedad la cabeza, haciéndola inalcanzable para Kai, al tiempo que intentaba desembarazarse de los brazos que aún lo rodeaban.

– .¡Ya fue suficiente, Kai… basta!. .¡Basta, he dicho!. – protestó Max, al tiempo que se soltó de los brazos de Kai.

– .¿Pero… por qué?. – cuestionó Kai, consternado – si estábamos haciendo tan bien…

– .¡Era para haber sido ­_un poco_, y nada más!. – susurró Max, volteándose al lado opuesto – no demasiado tiempo. Ahora duérmete.

– Yo… bueno, de acuerdo – accedió el bicolor absolutamente confundido, mientras recostó su cabeza en el lecho.

Había un verdadero contraste en aquel silencio de la habitación: mientras la respiración de Kai era casi inaudible, la de Max estaba casi jadeante. El bicolor no conseguía ver el rostro del rubio por estar dándole las espaldas, pero pudo imaginar su expresión.

– Para mí, fue la cosa más maravillosa que ya hice – murmuró Kai - .¿A ti también te ha gustado?.

El chico rubio no dijo nada, apenas meneó la cabeza de forma afirmativa con rapidez. Max estaba casi ardiendo de vergüenza por cierto factor incontrolable para él: las fuertes e increíbles sensaciones que percibía lo fascinaron, disfrutando de ella como un verdadero neófito, pero lo que terminó estropeando el contacto fue la incontenible erección que sintió entre sus piernas. Su sobresalto fue grande cuando, además de formar un bulto sobresaliente, lo sintió restregándose por las piernas y abdomen de Kai; ahora estaba temeroso en descubrir si el bicolor había percibido eso o no, aunque prefería morir antes que preguntárselo directamente.

Acostado de su lado del lecho, Kai creía que iba morir de felicidad. .¡Había logrado acceder con tanta facilidad a algo que no esperaba alcanzar ni en meses!. Sus labios aún hormigueaban después de haber besado a Max, era capaz de apostar cualquier cosa que al rubio también le había agradado aquello y que la ansiedad que empezó a demostrar a cierta altura de su unión no era mero producto de su fantasía. A pesar de que disimuló bastante bien la erección que tenía desde el momento que sus dedos tocaron al ojiazul, no pudo menos que regocijarse cuando descubrió que Max estaba sintiendo lo mismo; la prueba categórica de la excitación del chico rubio era aquel abultamiento que diversas veces sintió restregándose por sus piernas, quizás esa también fue la causa que se apartara con brusquedad, no deseaba dejar eso evidente para Kai. Apenas con esos hechos el bicolor pudo concluir que ésa no sería la última vez que disfrutaría de los labios del ojiazul.

Ambos chicos se durmieron profundamente mientras la nieve caía afuera, acumulando sus cristales sobre el tejado y las ramas desprovistas de follaje en el jardín. El bicolor despertó con un ligero sobresalto en la madrugada, era una de las rarísimas veces que despertaba sin que eso fuera consecuencia de una pesadilla. Durante horas seguidas había dormido bastante bien, sin sentir ninguna especie de molestia; a su lado aún estaba Max, respirando quedamente mientras su tórax subía y bajaba con lentitud. Kai se acercó hasta que uno de sus brazos pasara debajo del cuello del ojiazul, estrechándolo en un abrazo, mientras el otro brazo lo conservó sobre el tórax. Con una sonrisa besó diversas veces sus mejillas hasta que por último besó sus labios insensibles.

Hundido en algún sueño, Max se movió un poco, el ojirubí se asustó con la posibilidad de haberlo despertado. El chico rubio frunció la nariz y el ceño al mismo tiempo, su cuerpo se contrajo durante breves instantes para después volver a relajarse, soltó un largo suspiro. El bicolor observó aquello con sorpresa, conocía bien esos movimientos y esa expresión de tanto haber visto algo semejante con los otros chicos con quienes convivía, sin duda eran señales de apenas _una_ cosa. Su mano se deslizó dentro de los pantalones del rubio de forma casi imperceptible hasta encontrarse con su miembro rígido y palpitante, además de sentir un líquido de consistencia espesa y olor característico. Pero la sorpresa del bicolor fue mayúscula cuando los labios inertes del chico rubio rescataron un trozo del sueño que se procesaba en lo más profundo de su inconsciente, la causa central de sus reacciones, para luego susurrar débilmente:

– Kai…

_Continua..._

* * *

_De modo que Max ahora tiene sueños húmedos con Kai... vaya cosas xD... bueno, si les gustó el capi, dejen su comentario. El próximo capi estará bien interesante, quizás ya contenga algo que ustedes esperan que yo ponga xD... no todo serán cosas bellas para el bicolor, un chico con problemas psicológicos no puede sobrellevar todo con la mayor naturalidad. De momento es todo, hasta la próxima!!_


	3. Capítulo 3

**Hermanos para Siempre - Jim Mizuhara**

_Capítulo 3_

* * *

Alrededor de las cinco de la mañana, el chico rubio se volteó en el lecho, despertó cuando sintió un peso opresivo sobre su tórax. Sus garzas orbes se abrieron para observar, sin mucha sorpresa, los brazos de Kai enroscados en él, a la vez que el bicolor dormía profunda y serenamente; tal cosa no lo molestó demasiado, pero lo que terminó impulsándolo a levantarse fue un calorcillo desagradable y húmedo que sintió en medio de las piernas. Tenía suficiente edad para no estar haciéndose más en la cama, pero la sensación era clara y bastante perceptible; sus manos palparon las sábanas, con cierto alivio percibió que no estaban húmedas. Desembarazándose de los brazos del bicolor se dirigió en puntillas al cuarto de baño, mismo con la puerta cerrada un pequeño rayo de luz atravesaba el hueco de la cerradura. 

Desató frenéticamente los cordones de su pantalón, los bajó y, al bajarse los bóxers, pudo ver la deplorable y vergonzosa causa. Su enrojecido y semi-erecto miembro estaba húmedo del blanquecino y viscoso fluido seminal, el cual se había corrido y originado una enorme mancha en sus bóxers. La perplejidad estampada en sus facciones provenía del hecho que nunca antes se había encontrado en tal situación, ni mucho menos qué debía hacer. Su instinto le recomendó callar el acontecimiento para todos los efectos, ya que no poseía aspecto ni origen interesantes para ser discutidos.

Su sorpresa inicial cambió a un gran susto cuando un par de brazos rodeó con rapidez su cintura, el ojiazul intentó subirse de nuevo los pantalones pero ya era tarde. Era Kai quien estaba detrás de él.

– Vaya, vaya… veamos qué hay aquí… - murmuró el bicolor, apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Max, deseoso de observar con más detalles.

– .¡Kai!. .¿Qué haces aquí?. – sibiló entre dientes el exasperado rubio.

– Me despertaste cuando viniste aquí – contestó sin prisa el mayor – entonces vine a ver qué sucedía y creo que hice bien. Hmmm… .¡Vaya!. Qué cosa interesante. Veo que has entrado en la edad de los grandes y agradables descubrimientos – agregó Kai, señalando directamente las entrepiernas de Max.

– .¡Eso… eso no es de tu cuenta!. – exclamó el rubio - .¡No se te ocurra contarle a nadie!.

– No te preocupes, es lo de menos – contestó Kai – debías saber que le pasa a todos los chicos. Estarás pensando que es un asco, en parte tienes razón… aunque algún día conocerás otras circunstancias que lo convierten en algo muy agradable de sentirse – agregó, al tiempo que lo soltaba – deberías limpiarte, luego tendrás más dificultad. Te estaré esperando para que sigamos durmiendo abrazaditos hasta las siete – dijo Kai en tono jocoso, al tiempo que le guiñaba un ojo.

El apenado rubio no tuvo otra opción a no ser meterse en la ducha. Las tuberías de agua a esas horas estaban heladas, de modo que Max tuvo que ducharse a temperatura apenas pasable; al volver optó por meterse en su propio lecho, mientras el contrariado bicolor lo miraba, la cabeza hundida bajo las cobijas. En el par de horas que estuvieron allí ninguno de ellos volvió a dormirse, limitándose apenas a cerrar los ojos y pensar; el chico rubio deseaba quedar metido bajo las mantas para siempre, después de aquella escena bochornosa con Kai no estaba en condiciones de ser objeto de burlas y humillaciones por parte del bicolor. Por su parte, Kai entró en agitación por segunda vez mientras su fantasía editaba a su gusto las despudoradas imágenes que obtuvo de Max al atraparlo desprevenido en el baño; sentía una pulsante erección bajo su pijama, anhelante del contacto con un chico a quien apenas conocía. La lógica del bicolor sugería que era estúpido desear a alguien de las proporciones y características de Max, sumado al poco tiempo de convivencia, pero todo el resto de él deseaba conocerlo, sentirlo de una u otra forma. Esa evidente división entre la razón y los sentimientos dictaban sus contradictorias acciones que lo hacían difícil de comprender y causaba problemas mayores; la adoración que comenzaba a sentir por Max estaba mezclado con el supremo odio de sentir precisamente esa adoración, como negándose a admitir ese comportamiento dentro de sí, excluyéndolo como una mancha en la personalidad.

Ese día, Kai inició el día más huraño que nunca. Los padres de Max, incluso el propio rubio, quedaron perplejos ante su comportamiento. Actuaba como si el día anterior no hubiera existido, como si ayer no estuviera más tratable y accesible con los demás, como si fuera que emergió de su interior una personalidad distinta. Alzó la voz hasta límites intolerables para sus nuevos padres y, antes de dar por terminada la discusión, se encargó de hacer trizas una pila de platos que estaba encima del fregadero.

– .¿Has visto lo que ha hecho ese delincuente, Judy?. .¡Eso no lo puedo permitir en mi casa!. – exclamó el señor Tate, exaltado.

– E-Es muy temprano aún para juzgarlo, querido… apenas lleva poco tiempo con nosotros, además sabemos que tiene… - Judy hizo una pausa – que tiene algunos problemas, tú y yo leímos eso en su ficha y mismo así acordamos en traerlo. Vamos con calma…

– No me parece una justificativa razonable para que use un lenguaje de sargento de caballería – contradijo el señor Tate – además, está aquí porque lo adoptamos, no para pasarse unas vacaciones, hacer lo que quiera y luego marcharse. Debe encajarse en las normas.

– Hola, Maxie – dijo su madre, al verlo entrando a la cocina - .¿Has visto a Kai por ahí?.

– .¿Kai?. – repitió el rubio - .¿Acaso no estaba aquí?.

– Sí, pero se trata que salió y…

– .¡Diablos, huyó de nuevo!. – exclamó el señor Tate, dando un portazo a la vez que corría afuera.

A cinco cuadras de la casa, Kai paró de correr y apenas iba caminando. Sus jadeos se transformaban en diáfanos cristales de nieve en el inclemente frío que hacía; sus pasos rápidos y precisos lo llevaban a cualquier parte aunque aquel trayecto probablemente lo haría llegar a la plaza de la ciudad, en aquellas horas debía estar desierto. Iba pateando las piedrecillas del camino, furioso con todos los Tate y jurando nunca más volver allá. Su odio irracional era producto de los innumerables traumas que había sufrido en el hogar sustitutivo, cualquier demostración de afecto y atención eran para él algo sospechoso, dejándolo susceptible a ponerse a la defensiva. Los padres de Max habían sido tan amables y pacientes con él, otorgándole lo que deseaba, también el propio Max era alguien que lo hacía sentir tan bien… pero, así como un felino silvestre que se resiste a ser domesticado, así era Kai ante aquellos que trataban de complacerlo.

– .¡Kai!. .¿A dónde piensas que vas?. – oyó el bicolor decir a poca distancia de él, antes de voltearse un par de brazos lo sujetó de los hombros.

– .¡D-Déjeme en paz!. – protestó el bicolor, intentando zafarse de las manos del padre de Max que lo sujetaban fuertemente.

– .¡De ninguna forma!. Vienes con nosotros ahora mismo – ordenó el mayor, llevándolo casi a rastras.

– .¡Váyase al diablo!. – blasfemó Kai, iracundo, mientras lograba que uno de sus brazos quedara libre y bregara por liberarse el otro.

– .¿Qué has dicho, insignificante?. .¡Yo te enseñaré lo que son buenos modos!. – bramó el señor Tate, mientras los nudillos de sus manos se apretaron más en torno al brazo del bicolor que sujetaba.

Kai estaba a punto de soltar su maldición más elaborada cuando, a poca distancia de él, vio al chico rubio, boquiabierto. La sorpresa que Max exhibía en su rostro con relación a la conducta del bicolor era justificada, y el bicolor paró en seco, con los ojos muy abiertos, como intentando explicar que todo aquello no pasaba de un mal entendido. Cuando por fin volvió a la realidad, el bicolor se encontró de nuevo en la sala de estar, con severas miradas desaprobatorias de ambos padres dirigidas a él, mientras se turnaban para sermonearlo. La única cosa que Kai percibió en aquellos momentos era que Max no estaba presente, comenzó a emergir de su interior un desespero cada vez más creciente, producto de la pésima demostración de su carácter frente al rubio, lo cual hizo que permaneciera cabizbajo y, posteriormente, comenzó a estremecerse ligeramente. Sus padres lo mandaron de vuelta a la habitación, allí encontró a Max, sentado en un sillón.

– Kai, .¿Qué fue aquello?. – saltó de pronto el rubio, casi irguiéndose de su lugar – ayer… ayer todo estaba bien, estabas feliz, incluso, pero… no comprendo…

– No tienes que comprender nada – replicó Kai, sentándose encogido en un rincón del lecho.

– Puedo imaginar que está siendo muy difícil para ti – razonó Max – pero eso no justifica que…

– .¡No me sermonees!. – interrumpió instantáneamente el bicolor, con el ceño fruncido.

– .¡No te estoy sermoneando!. Lo que tú necesitas entender es…

Las últimas palabras del rubio fueron la gota que colmó el vaso de Kai. En menos de lo que dura un parpadeo, Kai sujetó del cuello de la chaqueta a Max, casi levantándolo, mientras que su puño derecho, crispado y amenazador, se mantenía por arriba de su cabeza, a punto de descerrar un golpe. El chico rubio empalideció con el proceder de Kai, quedó paralizado de miedo ante su furibunda expresión y la tremenda fuerza que exhibía, permaneció con la boca medio abierta y la mandíbula estremeciéndose de la impresión. La ira de Kai parecía avivar más el fuego de sus rubiáceas orbes, transformándolos en algo estremecedor y temible; su puño fue bajando con lentitud cuando vio el temor desmedido que provocaba en Max, observó fijamente sus azules ojos, húmedos y temblorosos, y también su rostro pálido y sus brazos pendientes. Con un gran arrepentimiento el bicolor soltó delicadamente al chico, al tiempo que su cólera daba lugar a la vergüenza de haber hecho eso.

– Lo siento – masculló el bicolor, bajando la mirada.

El chico rubio, apenas se vio libre, trastabilló dos pasos antes de voltearse y salir corriendo de la habitación, con una inenarrable expresión de espanto en sus facciones. Sintiendo unas ganas terribles de llorar, el bicolor se arrojó sobre su cama, metiendo la cabeza bajo las almohadas hasta sentirse asfixiado. Golpeó diversas veces la almohada que lo cubría con los puños cerrados, mientras repetía con voz embargada:

– .¿Por qué hice eso con él?. .¿Por qué?.… .¿Por qué?.…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

– Bueno, .¿Pueden citarme más detalles de la convivencia entre ustedes y Kai?. – dijo la señorita Chasse, mujer menuda y seria que desempeñaba la tarea de recorrer hogares donde hubiera chicos adoptados. En su puesto de supervisora, completaba formularios que testificaban la buena relación entre padres e hijos adoptivos.

– .¡En estos quince días que pasaron, ese delincuente ya ha…!.

– .¡Ejem!. En verdad, tuvimos algunas pequeñas dificultades con Kai – explicó Judy, interrumpiendo la perorata que se disponía a soltar su esposo – sigue siendo muy irresponsable, tiene cambios constantes de humor, se muestra irascible, poco sociable, a veces rompe las cosas.

– Hmmm… características típicas de un chico de su edad que va en adopción – detalló la señorita Chasse – son difíciles de educarlos y corregirlos… después de todo, .¿No podrían citarme algún punto positivo en todo esto?.

– Parece tener más afinidad con nuestro hijo, Max – respondió el señor Tate, sombrío.

– .¿Qué usted entiende por _afinidad_?.

– No lo sé… habla más con él, también parece que no es tan agresivo en su presencia, nunca toca sus pertenencias…

– .¿Han notado algún cambio de conducta por parte de su hijo, influenciado por Kai?.

– En verdad, no… - repuso Judy, con reticencia – talvez sea un poco al contrario.

– .¿Quiere decir que su hijo ejerce algún tipo de influencia en Kai?. .¿Influencia del tipo positiva?. – apremiaba la señorita Chasse.

– En los últimos días, sí – acordó el señor Tate – Kai sigue evitándonos como a la peste, pero parece ser más accesible con Max.

– Muy bien… por el momento, eso es todo. Volveré dentro de un mes a visitarlos, y deseo que me mantengan al tanto sobre la evolución del comportamiento de Kai; exhibe características muy marcadas que posiblemente no puedan ser mejoradas, lo que han dicho es suficiente para mandarlo de vuelta al hogar, sin embargo supongo que desean tenerlo aún. En caso de que su comportamiento empeore o cometa alguna agresión o delito, será inmediatamente removido – citó la mujer, quien con un débil asentimiento se despidió de la pareja antes de subir a su automóvil y marcharse.

– Fíjate, Judy, una queja más y se lo llevan – puntualizó el señor Tate, a la vez que cerraba la puerta.

– Tenemos que esforzarnos más si deseamos que quede aquí – murmuró Judy.

– Talvez no seamos los padres que él desea…

– Sería una pena que volviera allá.

El bicolor escuchó cada palabra que emitieron en la sala, ubicada en la planta baja, sus piernas hormigueaban mientras se apoyaba contra el vano de la puerta, aterrado con lo que acababa de oír. Su sentencia de volver al infernal hogar sustitutivo estaba casi lanzada y él apenas podía dar crédito a eso. Más una oportunidad que se esfumaba entre sus dedos.

La oscilante conducta de Kai en las últimas dos semanas mantuvo en suspenso a toda la familia Tate. Los cambios bruscos de humor significaban platos rotos, trozos de vidrio desperdigados por el suelo, cristales de ventanas hechas añicos y aparatos electrónicos estropeados; no había sermón o castigo que doblegaba a Kai en esos momentos, su comportamiento altivo era inmune a toda clase de represión. En los pocos momentos que parecía recobrar la templanza intentaba recomponer la frágil estructura que lo unía a Max y que, desde la vez que lo tomó del cuello, se había dañado irreversiblemente. El chico rubio prefería apenas ignorar todo aquello, encerrándose en su propio mundo y no dejando que Kai participara en él. Lo que los padres de Max llamaron _afinidad_ frente a la señorita Chasse era en realidad un intento desesperado por parte del bicolor en complacer o al menos ganarse la atención de Max, aunque ninguno de sus esfuerzos fueron recompensados.

Cierta tarde, por enésima vez, Kai intentó un diálogo con el chico rubio, quien literalmente desaparecía de la casa la mayor parte del tiempo con el simple objetivo de no tener que encarar la realidad del bicolor. De esta vez lo había hallado en su habitación, jugueteando con unos lápices sobre un papel sobre una mesa que había allí, diseñando cosas disconexas. Con un suspiro el bicolor se sentó en una silla próxima.

– Quieren mandarme de vuelta – anunció Kai, con tono casi alarmado.

– Lo sé – repuso Max, indolente, sin desviar la mirada del papel.

– Yo… no quiero ser mandado de vuelta. No quiero más.

– .¿Acaso no te jactabas de que ibas y venías sin cesar?. – cuestionó el rubio, sin mirar aún a Kai, a la vez que escogía con indiferencia otro lápiz.

– .¡Pero ya no más!. Estoy… estoy harto de eso. .¡Max, hay algo que quería decirte: yo te…!.

– No me interesa, Kai – interrumpió el rubio, cuya transparente mirada no reflejaba odio, rencor o ira, apenas lástima – quizás sea mejor que vuelvas allá. Si crees que nosotros no somos quien tú piensas merecer, talvez en otro lugar te sientas mejor. Y si no te molesta, yo tampoco deseo saber más de ti.

Las palabras calmas y pausadas que dijo Max hicieron que el universo de Kai se derrumbara estrepitosamente. Su sereno tono de voz, sus celestes orbes que apenas transmitían una infinita piedad por su suerte fueron desquiciadores para el bicolor; la última cosa que lo ataba a aquel nuevo hogar donde podría ser feliz ahora estaba desintegrado. Si Max lo hubiera dicho con duras palabras, lo maldijera e incluso lo agrediera sería más natural para Kai, quien estaba habituado a tales cosas. Pero lo que hizo estremecer de dolor hasta la más íntima fibra de su ser era justamente que había sido al contrario: la voz suave, las palabras escogidas con cuidado, el profundo sentimiento de compasión de Max lo herían más que cualquier otra cosa.

Desesperado con la sincera opinión que recibió del ojiazul, además del hecho que no pudo confesar a tiempo lo que realmente sentía por él, se levantó con brusquedad de la silla. Con la mirada vidriosa fue caminando, casi tambaleante, en dirección a la ventana cerrada, con un empellón rompió la cerradura y abrió, dejando que el viento helado entrara por ella. Con torpeza subió al alféizar, sujeto precariamente al marco con los dedos; algunas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

Max volteó la cabeza ante la reacción de Kai, y alarmado vio el modo como se puso en la ventana. Al levantarse de la silla lo echó involuntariamente al suelo, al tiempo que se disponía a aproximarse del bicolor.

– .¡No te acerques!. – bramó Kai, furioso.

– Kai, .¿Qué… qué haces?. – indagó el rubio, asustado - .¡Bájate de allí, es peligroso!.

– Voy a arrojarme – sentenció el bicolor, con una extraña expresión de serenidad en su rostro – ya no le importo a más nadie, ni siquiera a ti. Antes de hacerlo, quiero que… quiero que sepas una cosa: tú sí me importabas mucho. Aún sigues pareciéndome alguien admirable, pero… quizás eres demasiado noble para entenderme o entender mis sentimientos. No permitiré que me saquen de aquí… no permitiré que me saquen vivo…

– .¡K-Kai, no hagas eso, por favor!. – exclamó Max, desesperado - .¡Vamos conversar!.

– No hay más tiempo – concluyó el bicolor, meneando la cabeza.

Antes que hiciera nada, los dedos de Kai se soltaron de la ventana, dejándolo caer hacia atrás. El aterrado Max no tardó tres segundos antes de escuchar el seco impacto del cuerpo que había llegado al suelo. Oyó a sus padres bajando en polvorosa las escaleras mientras él, intentando vencer el miedo que paralizaba sus piernas, se acercó penosamente a la ventana, estremeciéndose por la visión que tendría.

Max comenzó a sollozar al ver, allá abajo, al bicolor encogido en el suelo, inmóvil, con la boca entreabierta y la sangre que de allí salía manchando la blanca nieve de un rojo vivo.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

El frío e impersonal edificio donde se ubicaba el hospital era inmenso, poseía un vasto estacionamiento cubierto de donde iban y venían las blancas ambulancias, siempre apresuradas. Los casos menores y las emergencias se atendían en el primer piso, allí se escuchaba un bullício de personas de todas las edades, algunos eran pacientes que ingresaban y la mayoría era constituida por parientes de los internados; en un rincón de la sala de espera se escuchaban sollozos apagados, provenientes de un chico rubio amparado por sus dos preocupados padres.

– .¡Pero fue mi culpa!. .¡Mi culpa!. – repetía sin cesar Max, sus pocas lágrimas y sus ojos enrojecidos denotaban que había estado así durante largo tiempo.

– .¡No, no lo fue, Max!. – contradecía su padre, sacudiéndolo de los hombros – oh, Maxie… no te culpes, eso iba suceder en cualquier momento, de todas formas. Kai tiene demasiados problemas, debes comprenderlo – añadió, abrazando con fuerza al menor.

– Buenas noticias para ustedes – señaló un hombre vestido de guardapolvo blanco, cuyas canas y la incipiente sonrisa le daban un aire bonachón – el paciente Kai Hiwatari está bien. Apenas sufrió una pérdida temporal de consciencia por causa del impacto, pero ya la ha recuperado; además, tuvo apenas algunas magulladuras y escoriaciones, nada grave. Fue una suerte tremenda que haya caído sobre nieve recién caída, de lo contrario podría haber sido fatal. .¿Desean verlo?.

Los padres de Max asintieron enfáticamente, pero el chico rubio no esperó a dar la respuesta. Salió casi a la carrera, observando através de todas las ventanas iluminadas intentando hallar al bicolor, tropezando algunas veces con puertas que se abrían repentinamente en su frente y mesitas sobre ruedas que insistían en obstaculizarle el paso. Casi pasó de largo la pequeña habitación donde Kai estaba, la tenue iluminación apenas delineaba su silueta que reposaba sobre el lecho; tenía una raspadura en el rostro, además de tener vendados el brazo izquierdo y la frente, donde se había hecho una contusión. Con una gran sonrisa estampada en el rostro, Max entró en el cuarto, cerrando con cuidado la puerta tras sí. Kai volteó con lentitud la cabeza, su opaca mirada lo dejó transtornado al ver allí a Max, no podía dar crédito a que estaba junto a él.

– .¿Cómo te sientes?. – preguntó el ojiazul en tono afectuoso.

– Bien – contestó Kai, con voz seca y pausada – mejor al verte.

– Yo siento muchísimo por lo que he dicho – susurró el menor, compungido – también tú me importas tanto que vine aquí a verte, además que… así como aquel día que pasamos juntos, todavía habrá otros tantos como ese. Perdóname que…

– .¿Perdonarte?. – musitó Kai, en tono burlón – no sé de qué me hablas. Quizás me golpeé demasiado fuerte la cabeza y no recuerde nada de lo que me has dicho.

El bicolor observó a Max allí, a su lado, con todos los indicios de que había soltado el llanto durante largo tiempo, sintió un vuelco en el corazón al pensar que el chico rubio se preocupó por él, que ahora exhibía una sonrisa de verdadera dicha por su buen estado, que le importaba tanto como para estar de su lado y que su arrepentimiento era tan sincero al punto de ser imposible no perdonarlo. Kai volteó la cabeza del lado opuesto, no quería que Max viera las lágrimas que de repente le subieron a los ojos, nunca antes en su vida se había sentido valioso y necesario para otra persona, mucho menos para alguien a quien los mejores y más fuertes sentimientos iban dirigidos. Sintió la tibia mano del ojiazul sobre su brazo, como intentando consolarlo.

– Me siento feliz que estés aquí, Max – murmuró el bicolor, con voz embargada – es importante para mí tu presencia, con sólo verte yo… no sé, creo que todo queda diferente… lo que quería decirte, pero no lo dije aún, es que yo te…

– Shhht, no lo digas, Kai – interrumpió con suavidad el menor – ya lo sé.

– .¿S-Sabes?. – cuestionó el otro.

Max se aproximó más y abrazó como pudo al bicolor, como una tácita respuesta a su pregunta. Con los brazos entorpecidos Kai también lo estrechó, cerrando con fuerza los ojos mientras intentaba no sollozar más en presencia del chico rubio, sintiendo una inmensa felicidad, imposible de disipar en aquel mágico momento en que abrazaba a Max con la plena certeza de que sabía sobre sus sentimientos.

Del lado de afuera, apenas contemplando através de los cristales, estaban los padres de Max, observando la ternura de la escena con sonrisas aprobatorias, complacidos con la nobleza de carácter que su hijo presentaba y que le permitía aceptar de nuevo al problemático chico bicolor en su vida.

_Continua..._

* * *

_Y hasta aquí el tercer capítulo de este fanfic... vaya, vaya, menudo jaleo pasaron los protagonistas en este capi, eh? Sin embargo, llegará a solucionarse todo en breve, tengan paciencia y ya verán, jeje! Díganme qué opinan de este capi, y espero sinceramente que hayan disfrutado. Hasta la próxima!!_


	4. Capítulo 4

**Hermanos para Siempre - Jim Mizuhara**

_Capítulo 4_

**Observaciones Generales: **_Este capi contiene lemon, de modo que si no están de acuerdo no lo lean. La advertencia así queda hecha. Último capi! Espero que disfruten de este. _

* * *

Haberse arrojado por la ventana y arriesgado su vida fue el acto crucial en la vida de Kai Hiwatari. Desde el momento en que recobró la conciencia y se vió rodeado de médicos que lo atendían solícitamente, para luego culminar con la llegada de Max allí, tuvo la absoluta certeza que no lo dejarían solo. Su certidumbre era reforzada por el hecho de que los padres de Max se lo llevaron de vuelta a su casa, sin reprensiones por su acto, más bien parecían preocupados por su bienestar antes que nada. La dosis de atención que recibió fue abrumadora para él, quien no estaba habituado a que averiguaran su estado a cada momento; pero nada le hacía más feliz que ver al chico rubio a su lado, hablando sin cesar de un sinfín de planes que pensaba realizar en todo lo que restara del invierno… incluyendo, desde luego, a Kai en medio de ellos. 

A pesar de todo, la amenaza de volver al hogar sustitutivo pendía aún sobre la cabeza del bicolor. A sabiendas que debían comunicar lo ocurrido a la señorita Chasse, el matrimonio Tate prefirió callar por tiempo indefinido el suceso, ya que eso propiciaría la vuelta de Kai al hogar y, posiblemente, lo meterían en alguna institución para personas con problemas mentales. Después de todo lo que habían pasado con el chico, aún abrigaban la esperanza de que él se comportaría como era debido y que a su tiempo reconocería todos los esfuerzos que hicieron por sacarle de allá. Alimentados apenas por esa idea, lo llevaron de vuelta a su hogar, esperando que el bicolor se recuperara para verificar qué comportamiento exhibiría.

La convalescencia de Kai no duró mucho, hasta cierto punto eso fue benéfico para él porque comenzaba a fastidiarse cuando lo autorizaron a salir y andar libremente fuera de su habitación. El violento y agresivo modo de ser del bicolor había cambiado a otro, más sereno y quieto, pero igualmente introvertido; seguía irritándose con mucha facilidad, pero sus explosiones de ira eran menos frecuentes y de menor intensidad. Con el chico rubio, tales explosiones eran ya casi inexistentes, toleraba de buen grado sus palabras e incluso había veces que lo hacía sonreír, a la vez que Max hacía otro tanto y sonreía también, encantado con las pocas veces que podía sacar esa expresión a Kai.

Su brazo derecho aún le dolía, pero obtuvo permiso suficiente para salir fuera de la casa. Acompañado del ojiazul, Kai fue andando penosamente entre los montículos de nieve en dirección a un pequeño bosque ubicado a poca distancia de su casa; los árboles desprovistos de follaje parecían esqueléticos y muertos, ofreciendo una sombra nula contra los débiles rayos solares que insistían en aparecer en el plomizo cielo. El bicolor se dirigió a un arce joven, cuyo tronco apenas podía rodearse con ambos brazos y sus ramas resecas se elevaban contra el cielo, examinó con cuidado la gruesa y oscura corteza. Para espanto de Max, sacó una navaja del bolsillo y lo desplegó con toda naturalidad, luego lo hundió con violencia en el tronco del arce y lo deslizó con fuerza, haciendo un profundo y largo corte. Recortó los bordes de la incisión con la misma navaja, dejándolo limpio, hizo varias otras punciones en el lugar del corte. Max observaba todo aquello con una mezcla de curiosidad y respeto, el bicolor hacía algo que aparentemente conocía desde muchos años. Un hilillo viscoso, entre castaño y rojizo, comenzó a escurrirse de la incisión del tronco, cayendo encima del puñado de nieve que Kai había aproximado del árbol. El líquido cayó hasta formar un pequeño depósito sobre el hielo, sus consistencia parecía endurecerse.

– Abre la boca – dijo Kai, de improviso, al tiempo que recogía una porción de la sustancia rojiza que parecía casi derretirse.

– .¿Eh?. – dijo Max, desprevenido - .¿Quieres que coma _eso_?. .¡Ni pensarlo!.

– Vamos, no te hará daño – aseguró el bicolor – apenas un poco.

– Si tanto quieres que lo coma, .¿por qué no lo intentas tú primero?. – inquirió el rubio, desconfiado.

Kai apenas se encogió de hombros, luego tomó un trozo mayor y se lo metió en la boca, lamiéndose los dedos. Max quedó atónito ante lo que vio, era inconcebible que hiciera algo tan sucio como lo que había visto. Sin embargo, el bicolor se aproximó más de él, tomando otro pedazo.

– Ahora es tu turno – dijo Kai, acercando más la extraña sustancia.

– .¿A-A qué sabe?. – cuestionó Max, receloso, aunque sin más opción de probarlo.

– Pruébalo para saber – contestó el bicolor – no es malo, .¿Acaso no confías en mí?. No te daría a probar nada que te hiciera daño.

Con un suspiro de resignación el chico rubio contuvo el aire mientras metía la extraña y pegajosa sustancia en su boca, salida directamente de un árbol medio muerto. Deseó tragarlo lo más pronto posible, pero dado su consistencia quedó pegado por la lengua, cuanto más esfuerzo hacía menos salía. Llegó el momento en que no pudo sujetar más la respiración y, al exhalar, sintió que la materia rojiza tenía un terrible gusto a…

– .¿Azúcar?. – el sorprendido ojiazul siguió relamiéndose, incrédulo - .¿Esto es… azúcar?.

– Ajá – asintió Kai, introduciendo la lámina de la navaja en el tronco del árbol – azúcar de arce. Son las reservas que tiene el árbol para pasar el invierno, ya que no hay Sol. En el patio del hogar sustitutivo habían varios árboles como estos, y todos los chicos lo cortaban para sacarle el azúcar, así como esto – completó, señalando las muescas en la corteza.

– .¿Y por qué hacían eso?. – inquirió el rubio.

– Porque era el único dulce que conocíamos – respondió el bicolor – no habían caramelos, ni paletas, ni nada… apenas azúcar de arce. Y eso apenas en invierno. Lo que tú comes con indiferencia, Max, los chicos de allá mueren por conocerlo.

El chico rubio se detuvo ante las palabras del mayor. Un mundo donde los dulces fueran racionados, casi inexistentes, era inconcebible; casi no pasaba día en que no se llevara a la boca su golosina preferida, y resultaba que habían chicos en un mundo desconocido y hostil, del cual Kai era representante, que no conocían otra cosa que esa sustancia pastosa, la cual sacaban de forma tan precaria. De repente se sintió culpable de no reconocer el valor de ciertas cosas que tenía por banales, desde el simple caramelo que a veces traía en el bolsillo hasta el hogar donde sus comprensivos padres lo esperaban, llenándole a él de felicidad y siendo él mismo la felicidad de ellos. Kai observó la seria y reflexiva expresión del menor, pudo percibir que sus palabras lo habían impresionado de un modo especial, aunque no le gustaba que Max pasara el día entero divagando sobre esas cuestiones. Con rápidos sablazos cortó más la dura corteza del árbol, dejando que escurriera el líquido; al tocar la nieve se convertía en una gélida y redondeada tableta, los cuales chupaban pensativamente.

– .¿Y?. .¿Qué tal parece?. – indagó Kai, mientras limpiaba su navaja contra una piedra.

– Sabe bien – contestó Max, casi distraído.

– Oh, Max, no comiences a pensar demasiado en lo que dije – aseveró el bicolor – sé que es algo incómodo, pero nadie podría resolver los problemas de todo el mundo. Deja eso de lado… y sonríe. Eso es, quiero que sonrías, me gusta cuando lo haces.

El chico rubio sonrió débilmente, aunque los ojos húmedos denunciaban otra cosa. Creía que Kai sería un chico desconocedor de muchas cosas, que él lo mostraría cómo convivir con las personas a su alrededor y cómo moldear su conducta; resultaba que Max iba aprendiendo un poco más a cada palabra del bicolor, sus relatos y actitudes parecían estar empapadas de un profundo conocimiento de la sobrevivencia, y el chico rubio percibía que el ignorante era él y no Kai.

El bicolor se acercó más y lo abrazó con fuerza, Max también lo estrechó.

– Te dije que sonrieras, tontuelo – murmuró al oído del rubio, en tono irónico – no que fingieras. Me estoy fastidiando, así que necesito que me hagas feliz.

Max comenzó a reír ante las palabras de Kai, para el bicolor aquello era sublime de escucharse. El menor se apartó un poco, su lánguida y azulina mirada estudiaba las facciones de Kai.

– .¿Hacerte feliz?. Hum, veamos… .¿Sabes patinar en el hielo?.

– .¿Bromeas?. – dijo Kai, sonriendo – sea como fueres, soy mejor que tú.

– .¿De veras?. Apuesto a que no consigues rodear el lago en menos tiempo que yo – desafió el pecoso, entusiasmado.

– .¿Y qué quieres apostar?. – preguntó Kai, interesado.

– Ehm… no sé. Dime qué te interesaría.

– .¡Oh!. De modo que puedo escoger… - exclamó el bicolor, estuvo a punto de proponer una cosa que le interesaba en lo personal pero se contuvo – si gano, me quedo con tus siete tabletas de chocolate que ocultas en el último cajón de tu cómoda.

– .¿Chocolate?. .¡Hey, un momento!. .¿Estuviste hurgando entre mis cosas?.

– No, exactamente… apenas me dio curiosidad en saber qué guardas allí – respondió Kai, guiñándole un ojo.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Lo que el rubio no esperaba era que Kai fuera tan sistemático para divertirse un poco. Volvieron a su casa y, para extrañeza de Max, el bicolor se postó frente a los muros del hogar, observando con atención el distante lago; a esas horas de la tarde los chicos estaban todos allá, algunos de los cuales eran amigos del rubio. La invitación del menor para acercarse al lago fue rotundamente rechazado por Kai.

– .¿Por qué no?. – cuestionó Max, contrariado – este es el momento en que la mayoría de los chicos están allá. Vamos con ellos.

– Ya he dicho que no – repitió Kai, cruzándose de brazos – vamos esperar a que se retiren todos.

– .¿Qué?. Pero eso…

– Si vamos ir allá, prefiero que seamos apenas nosotros dos – concluyó Kai, sin posibilidad de discusión.

El chico rubio pensó que Kai, además de ser un solitario empedernido, exhibía un comportamiento maniático con personas que desconocía, prefiriendo mantener distancia antes que relacionarse con ellas. Con un suspiro de resignación entró a la sala de estar, miró el reloj de pared para cerciorarse de que era tempranísimo y que los chicos en el lago apenas desaparecerían al anochecer, casi. Sentado en el sofá, cambiaba con aburrimiento los canales através del control remoto, rato después Kai lo siguió, acomodándose a su lado; sin embargo, la mirada del bicolor se dirigía a ratos a la pantalla y luego se desviaba hacia Max de forma disimulada. Al poco tiempo el bicolor fijaba la vista más en el rubio que en cualquier otra cosa.

– .¿Pasa algo?. – indagó Max, preocupado.

– No – respondió Kai, moviendo nerviosamente las piernas y desviando la mirada.

– Entonces, .¿Tienes alguna razón especial para que me mires tanto?.

– .¿Hace falta razón especial para hacerlo?. Lo hago cuando se me antoja y nadie va impedírmelo – replicó el bicolor con hostilidad.

El menor sonrió, conocía sobradamente la estrategia que Kai utilizaba: siempre respondía a la defensiva cuando se sentía acorralado. De esta vez no era distinto, lo había dejado sin alternativa muy pronto y su último recurso fue resguardarse detrás de esa hueca respuesta. También en esa ocasión Max optó por desviar la mirada de Kai, mientras lo interrogaba pudo ver un abultamiento poco disimulado entre sus pantalones; el ojiazul, ruborizado, cambiaba más frenéticamente los canales. Kai estaba a punto de abrir la boca, de seguro para decir alguna cosa comprometedora, cuando Max lo interrumpió de buena gana y señaló através de las persianas.

Regocijado interiormente por la interrupción del rubio, ya que no le permitió decir algo que luego se arrepentiría, Kai volteó la cabeza para contemplar. La noche parecía caer con cierta prisa en esos días, el atardecer no tenía un atractivo especial ya que los rayos solares se ocultaban detrás de un espeso manto de nubes y apenas eran visibles. El lago era poco visible a esas horas y, así como Kai deseaba, estaba desierto, todos los chicos que lo frecuentaban ya se habían ido.

Con cierta dificultad acabaron llegando a los bordes del lago. Ciertamente, aquellas horas no eran las mejores para andar por allí, teniendo en cuenta la poca visibilidad y los peligros ocultos que ofrecían la opaca superficie de hielo. La pista que ofrecía el lago era magnífica, de grandes proporciones y casi sin obstáculos, había apenas algunos arbustos secos y árboles en la vera que impedían llegar más lejos. Ambos chicos se ajustaron con rapidez los patines, mientras Kai dio un impulso y se deslizó con ligereza en la limpia superficie… Max dio un resbalón y cayó de espaldas sobre un banco de nieve. Aquella fue la primera vez que el rubio escuchó a Kai riendo a carcajadas, aunque la desagradable experiencia no compensó haberle hecho reír. La silueta del chico quedó impresa en la nieve caída recientemente, Max logró ponerse de pie con cierta vacilación, rojo de vergüenza.

– Para quien decía ser el más rápido, .¡fue toda una revelación!. – exclamó Kai, aún riendo.

– Eso… .¡Eso fue accidente!. – repuso Max, tambaleante – bien, ahora podemos proseguir.

La hazaña del pecoso no volvió a repetirse. Con más seguridad siguió deslizándose sobre el hielo, adquiriendo estabilidad conforme su velocidad iba aumentando. Kai no lograba tener mucha velocidad, sin embargo compensaba eso con la grácil destreza con que se deslizaba, en complicados y elaborados movimientos que impresionaban al menor, quien intentaba imitarlos pero sin éxito. Las eses y los ochos que imprimía sin dificultad en la congelada superficie demostraban la ligereza de Kai, perito en sortear obstáculos y realizar vueltas muy cerradas, incluso haciéndolos al contrario. Por su parte, Max contornaba el lago con una rapidez sorprendente, levantando ráfagas de nieve que desprendía a su paso; prefería andar a una velocidad casi incontrolable antes que andar pocos metros. En la semioscuridad que cubría el lago, el rubio divisó algunas ramas secas arrojadas al azar sobre el hielo, creyó que sería una buena idea contornarlas y aumentar el perímetro de su percurso.

En menos de un segundo, los patines de Max se atoraron contra un obstáculo casi invisible que sobresalía a pocos centímetros del hielo; el chico rubio fue de bruces contra la superficie congelada, impactando de tal forma que todo el aire de los pulmones desapareció. A la misma alta velocidad con que iba, siguió deslizándose sobre el hielo de forma vertiginosa, sus desesperados intentos de parar eran inútiles ya que no tenía lugar donde sujetarse… y a medida que iba acercándose a aquellas ramas secas, .¡el hielo comenzó a crujir!. La superficie congelada iba disminuyendo de grosor hacia esa parte, convirtiéndose en una fina y peligrosa capa que amenazaba romperse a cualquier momento. El peso del ojiazul era suficiente para quebrarla y, de suceder eso, se hundiría irremediablemente a las gélidas y letales aguas. Unos metros más adelante el hielo volvió a crujir con más fuerza, los insensibles brazos de Max intentaban sujetarse por cualquier cosa que sobresaliera del hielo, los segundos se eternizaban mientras esperaba lo peor.

Max cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando sintió un fuerte tirón en sus piernas, haciéndolo sacudir primero y luego detenerse. El chico volteó débilmente la cabeza, .¡Era Kai quien lo había salvado!. Sujetándolo por una de las piernas, el bicolor siguió deslizándose penosamente por el peso que cargaba, todo el lago a su alrededor seguía con sus crujidos amenazadores mientras él, con la expresión imperturbable frente al desastre, se dirigía a una parte segura, sin pensar siquiera que el hielo donde pisaba podría repentinamente hundirse. Una vez que llegaron a tierra, Kai se encargó de sentarlo sobre un banco de madera hasta que se recuperara.

– .¡Niño tonto!. .¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso?. – lo reprendió con dureza el bicolor - .¡Cualquiera sabe que donde están esas ramas secas uno _no_ debe ir!. .¡Mira en qué te metiste!. .¡Si no te sujetaba, ahora estarías… bah, olvida eso!. – repuso Kai, enfadado, sin embargo su irritación inicial cambió a preocupación cuando vio al rubio estremeciéndose del susto y tiritando de frío - .¿Estás bien?. .¿Te lastimaste?.

– U-Un poco… - repuso Max, cabizbajo – aquí, en mi brazo…

– .¿Tu brazo?. .¿A verlo?. – dijo Kai, frunciendo el ceño – sácate la chaqueta para ver.

– No te preocupes Kai… no es nada que…

– .¡Sácate la chaqueta _ya_!. – fue la tajante orden del mayor.

La ríspida petición de Kai contribuyó apenas a dejarlo más trastornado de lo que ya estaba. De todos modos, Max acabó obedeciendo, despojándose del grueso abrigo y quedando expuesto a los rigores del invierno mientras Kai tomó su brazo y arremangó su camiseta, examinando con detenimiento. El moretón en su blanca piel no presentaba gravedad, en cuestión de días desaparecería; convencido ante la afirmación del rubio, Kai lo ayudó a ponerse la chaqueta nuevamente. Cuando había terminado de doblar bien el cuello de su chaqueta, al apartarse Kai la mejilla de ambos se rozaron, por una fracción de segundo la comisura de sus bocas se habían tocado. El perturbado ojiazul se llevó instintivamente la mano a los labios, sonrojado, mientras el bicolor no parecía percibir del todo lo que había ocurrido. Sin embargo, estando casi abrazados allí y a solas en la oscuridad que se hacía más densa no había mejor ocasión. Kai se aproximó de Max, con lentitud, cuando faltaban centímetros el rubio apartó la cabeza, confundido.

– .¿Por qué, Kai?. – preguntó Max, en un susurro - .¿Por qué quieres hacer eso?.

– Ehm… porque yo te quiero mucho. Y porque también ya hicimos eso antes, y no te pareció malo – contestó el bicolor, con naturalidad.

– Pero…

– Tú también me quieres, .¿no es así?. – cuestionó Kai, aunque apareció en su interior un cierto temor a que la respuesta fuera negativa.

– Yo… yo no estoy seguro, Kai… - murmuró el rubio, bajando la mirada. El mayor sintió una cierta decepción por su respuesta.

– .¿N-No sientes nada?. – dijo el bicolor con suavidad, intentando hallar una razón – dime por qué no.

– Bueno, decir que no siento absolutamente nada sería falso, pero… es que no tengo certeza. Yo… nunca sentí nada por nadie, de modo que es difícil para mí definir mis sentimientos. Es la primera vez que yo… - el rubio apretó los labios antes de proseguir - … que yo estoy así tan próximo de otra persona que no sean mis padres. Y no puedo decir que tu compañía me desagrada.

– Entonces – agregó Kai, sintiendo su corazón acelerársele - .¿Acaso sientes la garganta algo seca, un calor agradable subiendo por el cuerpo y una legión de hormigas corriendo por el estómago cuando estás conmigo?.

– .¿C-Cómo sabes eso?.

– Eso significa apenas una cosa, Max… y tú sabes qué es.

– .¿Entonces, significa que podríamos…?.

– Lo haría mismo antes que sugieras.

Sus cálidos y vaporosos alientos desaparecieron ante la mutua exploración de sus labios, en un ardiente beso que desquiciaba a ambos por la intensidad y ansiedad con que avanzaban, buscando deseosamente complacerse mientras se abrazaban con fuerza, acariciándose sus mejillas y cabellos entre los jadeos ahogados de sus respiraciones, experimentando por segunda vez la infinita y excitante dulzura de sus inexperientes bocas que se buscaban con avidez. El bicolor no conseguía raciocinar bien, toda su vida y su razón de existir se volcaban ahora en el placer inhumano que extraía de los tiernos labios del hermoso chico rubio, quien ahora lo satisfacía a plenitud en la conciencia que tenía de sus sentimientos. De una manera brusca el menor interrumpió el sublime contacto, ya que intentó hacerlo de forma cortés pero no dio resultado; una buena cantidad de nieve se había acumulado a ambos lados del banco donde estaban, además que la negrura de la noche era evidente. Un frío intenso los rodeaban.

– Es tarde, Kai – dijo Max, a la vez que se levantaba y sacudía sus pantalones – vámonos, deben estar esperándonos. Hace mucho frío.

– .¿Frío?. – señaló el bicolor, besando las mejillas de Max antes de levantarse, haciendo que el menor sonriera apenado – ni me había dado cuenta de eso mientras estabamos así, bien abrazados.

El chico rubio le extendió su pequeña mano a Kai, quien no perdió tiempo en tomarla y estrecharla. Durante todo el camino hasta su casa fueron con las manos dadas, con una sonrisa de absoluta complicidad en sus labios, regocijados ambos por los sentimientos correspondidos que tenían y los hacía más que felices.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A la noche, Max accedió de buen grado dormirse con Kai, quien por alguna razón especial decidió no apresurarse con el chico rubio. Su afecto por el ojiazul era lo suficientemente grande para no hacer las cosas con atropello, algo que terminaría perjudicándolos a ambos; no hacía cuestión en insistir, las espontáneas demostraciones del rubio le parecían más que suficientes por el momento: cuando daba su mano a tomar, o la ponía sobre su brazo, más aún cuando lo abrazaba de una forma que hacía al bicolor sentirse inexplicablemente bien. Acurrucado entre los brazos de Kai el menor buscaba su calor, algo que el bicolor sería incapaz de negárselo y, más aún, no quería dormirse en esas circunstancias ya que le fascinaba tenerlo así y no deseaba perder un momento siquiera de eso. Aunque no lo deseaba terminó sucumbiendo al sueño, cansado por el ejercicio del día y de tanto caminar. La oscuridad de su mente hizo emergir un sueño, claro y real.

– _Eres cómplice de ellos, .¿no es así, Hiwatari?. – gritó la menuda mujer, estridente, empuñando una larga y fina varilla – o peor todavía… eres quien planeó todo. _

– _.¡Yo no lo hice, lo juro!. – exclamó el bicolor, cuyas manos atadas yacían sobre la cama y él, con el torso desnudo y arrodillado frente al lecho, trataba de defenderse. _

– _.¡Si no confiesas, no te dolerá sólo a ti, también todos esos chicos lamentarán tu estupidez!. – la varilla, ligera, pasó frente a los ojos de Kai, casi dándole en el rostro. Varios de sus compañeros, sentados en sillas y algunos con lágrimas en los ojos, esperaban el castigo. _

– _.¡Ya he dicho que no!. .¡N-No sé quién robó el pan, ni tampoco quien forzó la cerradura de la despensa!. _

– _.¡Mientes, porquería!. _

_La varilla hizo un sonido distinto al dar contra el costado de Kai, arrancándole un alarido de dolor. La blanquecina marca del golpe se transformó en una línea morada y quemante, sus orbes anegadas de lágrimas se cerraban fuertemente. _

– _.¿Ves lo que pasa si no confiesas?. – la mujer hizo girar el temible instrumento entre los dedos – ustedes no tienen derecho a reclamar de las raciones que comen, .¡Deben aceptarlas como sean!. Y robar la despensa es una idea imbécil que sólo pudo venir de ti, Hiwatari. _

– _N-No era tanto por mí… era para los más pequeños, quienes están muriendo porque no comen. .¡Si no fuera por el pan que les di, no estarían más vivos!. – gimoteó Kai, con furia ardiente en los ojos húmedos. _

– _.¡Ah, de modo que ahora lo confiesas!. – dijo la mujer, sintiendo casi placer en escucharlo - .¿Y quién eres tú, cosa rechazada, para preocuparte por el resto de la humanidad?. Lo único que debe preocuparte es mantenerte vivo y lo más sano posible… ya sabes que al director del hogar le gustan chicos bien desenvolvidos como tú para llevárselos un fin de semana a su casa… pero es una lástima, Hiwatari, que seas tan estúpido como para hacer lo que hiciste. _

_El bicolor miró con odio a la mujer, escupió en ella tan pronto la tuvo a su alcance. La iracunda mujer, con todo el rencor posible, descargó más golpes contra el indefenso chico, quien con movimientos desesperados intentaba liberar sus manos de las sogas que lo apresaban. Detrás de él varios chicos fueron puestos de rodillas también, el infernal conjunto de alaridos y llantos era insoportable para Kai, quien con atroces dolores no alcanzaba más a tener fuerzas para llorar o quejarse siquiera, sus lágrimas humedecieron toda la sábana mientras se hundía en la inconsciencia, deseando con fervor desmayarse para no sentir más nada, cosa que sus múltiples heridas en las espaldas hicieron por él. Cayó tumbado en el suelo, lugar donde fue abandonado junto con los otros, algunos de los cuales también habían caído insensibles y sin sentidos, azotados y golpeados sin piedad por aquella que se hacía llamar la señorita Chasse._

El bicolor se encogió en el lecho, sollozando fuerte mientras las profusas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas. Todo el detallado recuerdo de esa parte de su vida volvía con una fuerza inexorable a su mente, recordándolo la terrible vida que llevaba allí, los castigos y abusos que se imponían a él y los otros chicos, los cuales nadie podía evitar. Toda su vida había sido una cadena de errores desgraciados, pero mismo así tenía en su interior un instinto de protección que extendía a los demás: el pan que robó una y varias veces fue determinante para aquellos pequeños tan desamparados como él, quienes veían en Kai a un héroe desinteresado. Cada azote que recibía reforzaba su certeza en lo correcto de sus acciones, terminaba sintiéndose una persona mejor a cada torturante sesión que pasaba. El llanto y los boqueos de Kai terminaron por despertar a Max quien, conmovido, se encargó de despertarlo sacudiéndolo ligeramente mientras secaba su rostro.

– No llores, Kai, no llores… - reconvino el menor, sonriendo tiernamente – estás bien aquí, nada ni nadie pueden hacerte daño. Serénate, yo estoy aquí, de tu lado, para ayudarte… no pienses en nada de lo que estabas soñando…

– Juro que… juro que hice por ellos… - balbuceó el mayor, quien aún no discernía bien el sueño de la realidad.

– Claro que sí – afirmó Max, meneando la cabeza – pero no te molestes más por eso. Tienes que pensar en el presente, en el futuro, no más en el pasado.

– Y me dieron de golpes en la espalda hasta sangrar – murmuró Kai, perdido aún en sus divagaciones.

– Pero eso fue hace mucho – señaló el ojiazul, a la vez que su mano se deslizaba por el costado y las espaldas del bicolor – mira, no tienes más heridas, han desaparecido.

– E-Eso es cierto – acordó Kai, luego soltó un largo suspiro – bueno, ya basta, estoy mejor.

La pausada respiración del mayor indicaron a Max que se había tranquilizado más, tardaría un rato para dormirse y él mismo también tendría problemas en volver a conciliar el sueño. El chico rubio se acomodó entre los brazos entreabiertos que el bicolor enseñaba, dejándose estrechar con vehemencia por Kai; sentían sus alientos muy próximos y, casi instintivamente, sus labios se buscaron hasta encontrarse sin mucha dificultad, hundiéndose de inmediato en un beso que era la felicidad de Max y el consuelo de Kai. Acariciándose mutuamente sus manos comenzaron a recorrerse, metiéndose debajo de sus tibios pijamas y sintiendo la calidez de sus tersas pieles; para esos momentos el bicolor sentía ya una palpitante erección entre sus piernas, el ojiazul también lo tenía y, una vez más, intentó apartarse del mayor antes que lo notara, pero Kai no permitió que se apartara de él.

– .¡Espera, Max!. No te pongas así, eso que tienes no es nada malo – murmuró el bicolor, sus brazos rodearon la cintura del chico rubio y lo repegó más contra sí – mira… yo también lo tengo.

– A-Ajá – tartamudeó Max, rojo como un pimiento. Su perplejidad cambió a sorpresa cuando sintió a Kai haciendo un movimiento, luego una de las manos del bicolor se deslizó hacia el interior de las mantas, la cual desató con lentitud los cordones del pantalón del rubio, bajándolos, juntamente con los bóxers, hasta la mitad.

Max soltó una pequeña exclamación de sorpresa cuando las entrepiernas del bicolor quedaron sobre las suyas, también Kai se había despojado de los pantalones y ahora sus genitales se tocaban, ambos miembros se rozaban sin ningún obstáculo y Kai suspiraba por el placer que aquello le ocasionaba. Max se abrazó con fuerza al bicolor, cerrando los ojos mientras Kai recorría con sus labios todo su apetecible y fragante cuello, disfrutando en pellizcar de leve su sedosa y tibia piel, lamiéndolo en las ocasiones que su órgano se restregaba más contra el de Max. Sus dedos fueron desabotonando subrepticiamente la camisa del menor, descubriendo así su pecho que subía y bajaba con cierta irregularidad por las sensaciones extrañas aunque agradables que sentía.

El chico rubio sintió un estremecimiento cuando los besos del bicolor fueron bajando, aumentando la intensidad de sus suspiros mientras su tibia y húmeda lengua iba delineando con cuidado y lentitud sus pezones, lamiéndolos hasta sentirlos erectos y sensibles a sus caricias; la desnudez del chico rubio, mismo debajo de las mantas, lo hizo encogerse un poco.

– Tengo frío – susurró Max débilmente.

– No dejaré que tengas frío – aseguró el mayor, sonriendo – no mientras dejes que te abrace.

El calor que sentían entre sus piernas parecía haber aumentado considerablemente, también sus respiraciones se habían hecho más profundas y agitadas. Mientras sus bocas se unían una vez más, Kai fue bajando una de sus manos en dirección a las entrepiernas de Max, el chico rubio sentía sus dedos deslizándose sobre su abdomen y tuvo un sobresalto cuando lo sintió tomando su órgano, apretándolo y acariciándolo más, aumentando así la agitación del menor. Max gimió cuando uno de sus movimientos fue más fuerte, haciéndolo reaccionar; Kai se aprovechó de su distracción para desaparecer debajo de las cobijas, el chico rubio se estremecía con intensidad al sentir la respiración del bicolor sobre sus entrepiernas.

El ojiazul tuvo que morderse los labios para no gemir más alto cuando sintió su miembro dentro de la boca de Kai, quien lamía y succionaba con verdaderas ganas el órgano de Max, jugueteando con él dentro de su boca y dejando que su lengua se escurriera sobre la punta, haciéndolo estremecer en ocasiones. La húmeda suavidad que el menor sentía sobre su miembro lo hacía reaccionar de forma imprevisible, su cintura hacía movimientos involuntarios, como deseando que Kai lo acariciara más de lo que ya hacía, a pesar de que el bicolor lo tenía enteramente dentro de su boca. El rígido órgano de Max comenzó a dar señales de que el orgasmo era inminente, el profundo y absoluto cosquilleo parecía bullir en su abdomen, la intensidad y la rapidez con que venía parecía ineludible, los movimientos de sus caderas eran más rápidos y constantes. Las succiones por parte del bicolor no cesaban, se intensificaban conforme los deseos de Max iban aumentando, complaciéndolo hasta los límites que podía soportar.

Pocos segundos después la gratificante aunque devastadora sensación orgásmica se adueñó del chico rubio, en una terrible contracción de su abdomen que lo obligó a expulsar de su interior una apreciable cantidad del cálido fluido seminal, haciéndolo temblar de placer con cada contracción que sentía y perturbándole todos los sentidos, disfrutando de la intensidad y la duración del primer orgasmo que tuvo en su vida. El único inconveniente fue que Max soltó un gemido de placer a un volumen bastante impropio; el bicolor se encargó de terminar con prontitud lo que venía haciendo y se acercó con rapidez al rubio.

– .¡Shhhht!. .¡No se te ocurra soltar otro como ese!. – lo reprendió Kai con dureza.

– .¡P-Perdón!. – gimoteó Max, haciendo ademán de taparse la boca – e-es que no pude contenerme…

Ambos chicos permanecieron quietos durante algún tiempo, intentando oír pasos que pudieran acercarse al corredor, pero al final no escucharon nada. El bicolor sintió la queda respiración de Max acercándose a su rostro, sintió la lengua del rubio pasando con insistencia sobre sus labios, Kai le dio libre acceso entreabriendo un poco su boca y dejando que Max lo explorara con plena libertad. Las manos del mayor fueron deslizándose, céleres, hacia abajo, hasta alcanzar un lugar donde sus dedos se introdujeron, interrumpiendo el contacto mantenían y haciendo que Max se resintiera a la invasión.

– .¡¿K-Kai, qué haces?!. – dijo el ojiazul en tono lastimero.

– Quédate quieto – ordenó el bicolor, concentrado.

– .¡Pero me molesta!. – exclamó Max.

Los dedos de Kai iban dilatando la estrecha y virginal entrada del chico rubio, en movimientos circulares e intensos que hacían reaccionar a Max de modo desfavorable, aunque Kai persistía en su intento. Su miembro tumefacto palpitaba con regularidad cuando creyó conveniente detenerse, para alivio momentáneo del pecoso. El bicolor abrazó el cuerpo de Max, quien comenzaba a languidecer por el cansancio y el relajamiento.

– Max, yo quiero que esta primera vez sea especial y la mejor de todas – susurró Kai a pocos centímetros del oído del menor - .¿Crees que pueda ser así?. .¿Deseas que sea?.

– Kai, yo… .¿prometes no lastimarme, verdad?.

– Jamás haría tal cosa.

– Entonces… entonces sí – acordó Max, hundiendo su cabeza entre los hombros de Kai.

Los dos chicos experimentaron un escalofrío con el primer contacto, el bicolor se acomodó y procedió a penetrar a Max. Su rígido miembro no tuvo muchas dificultades, ya que durante algún tiempo el líquido preseminal lo humedecía; el bicolor sontó un jadeo de placer al sentir la punta de su miembro en los adentros del ojiazul, mientras Max apretaba con fuerza los labios para no gemir también, a la vez que sentía la caliente y túmida virilidad de Kai incursionando en sus adentros.

Con un largo suspiro el bicolor se dejó llevar por el impulso, haciendo que Max recibiera por entero su órgano ansioso del placer mutuo que esperaba tener. Finalmente Kai tenía al hermoso chico rubio allí, entre sus brazos, sometido a todos sus deseos, entregado al languidecedor placer de sentir el miembro de Kai palpitando con intensidad en sus adentros. A pesar de una evidente incomodidad inicial, Max pudo adaptarse, se sentía incluso bien y lo demostró al bicolor esbozando una sonrisa. Sin embargo, a la primera acometida el rubio cerró con fuerza los ojos y abrió la boca, aunque hizo un esfuerzo supremo para no emitir un gemido no pudo evitar jadear acongojadamente.

El menor se dejó llevar dócilmente por los acompasados y delicados movimientos de  
Kai, reprimiendo a cada instante toda demostración de placer que estuviera sintiendo, aunque los suspiros profundos y jadeos mal contenidos no estaban vetados. El ritmo con que el bicolor iba fue aumentando gradualmente, llevado por el instinto de llegar al supremo placer en el menor tiempo posible, de modo que sus movimientos fueron haciéndose más rápidos y fuertes, las intensísimas y deliciosas sensaciones que inundaban la mente de Kai lo hacía perder la noción de todo, excepto de que debía proceder con el debido cuidado con Max. Los pequeños gemidos del bicolor, a principio bajos, iban aumentando conforme sentía llegar al final, hasta que por fin se vio obligado él mismo a contenerse.

Todo su ser se estremeció con violencia, como si un intenso escalofrío subiera por su espina, para luego sentir la fuerza incontenible y avasalladora con que su semen invadió todo el estrecho interior de Max; hundió la cabeza entre las almohadas para que su último y compensador gemido se apagara, a la vez que más contracciones de menor intensidad lo sacudían, su inflamado miembro expulsaba una y otra vez todo el caliente fluido que pudiera haber, mientras sentía los pelos de su nuca erizándose y su mente entraba en un éxtasis casi celestial, inundándose del placer más sublime existente en el que uno pudiera dejarse llevar. También algo del fluido seminal de Max acabó saliendo cuando el chico rubio, al haber sentido todas las embestidas que Kai le proporcionó y concluyendo con la tremenda presión del fluido de Kai en sus adentros, sintió venírsele una sensación placentera que lo dejó fuera de la conciencia durante algunos segundos, al volver a la realidad se sentía exhausto aunque una sensación de increíble bienestar recorría el cuerpo de ambos.

Durante algunos minutos Kai permaneció dentro del chico rubio, abrazándose con ternura mientras besaba y succionaba el cuello del ojiazul, al tiempo que Max acariciaba lánguidamente sus cabellos. Se apartaron después, con una sonrisa que podría significar diversas cosas estampadas en el rostro de ambos.

– .¿Qué te ha parecido, Max?. – fue la primera pregunta de Kai.

– Estuvo bien – contestó alegremente el rubio.

– .¿Bien?. .¿Eso es todo lo que puedes decirme, "bien"?. – replicó el bicolor, contrariado.

– Bueno, es que… es la primera vez que hago esto – murmuró el menor, avergonzado – entonces no puedo hacer comparaciones… .¿Y a ti, Kai, que te pareció?.

– .¿A mí?. .¡Whoa, fue la experiencia más increíble que he tenido!. – susurró el bicolor – fue tierno, sensual, delicioso y excitante… precisamente por ser contigo, Max…

– .¡Hmmm… pues eso me hace feliz, muy feliz!. – exclamó Max, estrechando a Kai con fuerza – y gracias… gracias porque la primera vez fue contigo.

– .¡Je!. Lo mismo digo yo – agregó el bicolor.

– .¿Cómo?. .¿Acaso tu ya no…?.

– No. También esta fue mi primera vez – respondió el mayor, sonriendo – por eso fue especial.

– .¿Pero acaso antes de hacerlo no me habías dicho "yo quiero que _­tu_ primera vez sea especial…"?. – preguntó Max, confuso.

– Tonto – lo reprendió Kai – no dije eso, yo dije "yo quiero que ­_esta_ primera vez sea especial…"

– Entonces, .¿Cómo sabías la forma de hacerlo?. – preguntó Max con ingenuidad.

– Allá donde vivía yo veía una que otra vez – confidenció Kai, sonriendo – uno aprende rápido.

Con cierto desgano Kai y Max debieron levantarse a esas gélidas horas de la madrugada hasta el cuarto de baño, donde bajo la incómoda y poco caliente corriente de agua terminaron duchándose, aunque, obviamente, se permitieron tocarse de formas algo atrevidas que terminaban por arrancarles pequeñas exclamaciones de sobresalto.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

La mañana siguiente era víspera de Navidad, aunque esto no representara nada para Kai sí lo era para Max. Una cosa que la familia Tate hacía todos los años era pasear por el centro de la ciudad en esa fecha, desde que el chico rubio era muy pequeño, pues era cuando todas las casas y tiendas estaban más engalanadas que nunca. El bicolor no entendía eso hasta que llegaron al centro propiamente dicho.

Aunque caía una fina nieve, toda la zona céntrica era una profusión de cintas y moños de color rojo y verde, las ventanas eran orladas de lucecitas multicoloridas que se encendían con intermitencia; las tiendas ornaban sus puertas con ramas frescas de pino, algunos de los cuales tenían sujetos aún sus piñones. En casi todas las vidrieras aparecían los árboles de Navidad, soberbios en su decoración y orgullosos en su altura, cubiertos de adornos brillantes y cuentas plateadas. Un sinfín de personas circulaban por ambos lados de la resbaladiza acera, todas cargando con compras de último momento, apilonando sus cajas unas sobre otras hasta impedirles la visión, casi todas eran empacadas en papeles de vibrantes colores. La atmósfera era, en su totalidad, de dicha y tranquilidad, los niños que iban de la mano de sus padres daban pequeños saltos sobre los charcos congelados, y todos sonreían.

Todo aquello obró una metamorfosis en Kai. Nunca antes en su vida había visto aquello, y de todos modos lo impresionaba; era la primera e insólita vez en que sentía su corazón latir de verdad, como si nunca antes lo hubiera sentido, parecía que toda una sangre renovadora comenzaba a correr dentro de él, llenándolo de un sentimiento inexplicable que apenas puede existir en esa época del año y que tuvo la suerte de estar en ese momento para poder experimentarlo. Se sentía sumergido en una paz sobrenatural, en la sensación de que tenía tanto valor como los demás, que no era diferente de ellos y que ese espíritu de amistad y calor humano se transmitía entre las personas. Su rostro se abrió en una dura sonrisa al comprender eso, y Max también lo hizo cuando vio a Kai sonriendo; ambos obtuvieron autorización para ir solos, mientras sus padres recorrían las tiendas, con una lista en manos.

El panorama general hacía recordar al bicolor la ilustración de un viejo libro que, por suerte o desgracia, había caído en sus manos en el hogar sustitutivo, pero poco después desapareció al pasar de mano en mano. Era de un cuento que llegó a gustarle mucho, más por las imágenes que contenía que por el relato, pues retrataba una ciudad resplandeciente en época de Navidad, donde todo era maravilloso y la felicidad era eterna. Como el relato era ficticio, Kai llegó a la conclusión de que tales ciudades y apariencias eran ficticias también.

No tuvo que esperar mucho para que Max lo sacara de sus ensoñaciones al darle un brusco tirón del brazo, llevándolo directo a los escaparates de las tiendas. Las tiendas de juguetes aún ejercían un atractivo endiablado sobre el ojiazul, por lo que se plantaron primero frente a una de ellas; tal establecimiento tenía la tradición de exponer en sus vidrieras, además de los objetos más deseados por los niños, una réplica en miniatura de una locomotiva con sus vagones, perfecto para su tamaño en detalles, que incluso funcionaba y soltaba pequeñas volutas de humo mientras corría sobre rieles propios para su tamaño y que subían y bajaban por todo el local de la juguetería, de modo que a cada instante pasaba frente a los fascinados ojos de los chicos que paraban allí. Si Max estaba encantado con aquello, Kai lo estaba aún más, el rubio percibió un brillo anormal en sus rubiáceas orbes, común en chicos de menor edad… o en aquellos que jamás tuvieron un juguete en su infancia. Con un suspiro de comprensión Max vio el bicolor sentía un deseo inmenso de poseer aquella pequeña locomotiva, como si la niñez feliz que nunca tuvo repentinamente brotara dentro de él; aunque fuera apenas por un día, Kai deseó, en aquel momento, ser el niño que nunca fue, rodeado de atenciones, cariño, comprensión y cosas buenas a su alrededor. El chico rubio pudo leer esos pensamientos reflejados en la oscurecida expresión del mayor y sentía rompérsele el corazón pues no podía hacer nada para remediarlo. Kai salió del transe en que parecía estar hundido y se volteó con brusquedad, andando con rapidez, con dificultad Max pudo darle alcance.

– Te ha gustado el trencito, .¿Verdad?. – inquirió el pecoso, con gentileza.

– Es bonito – replicó Kai, indiferente.

– Yo sé lo que piensas – agregó Max – y creo que tienes toda la razón, pero debes pensar en lo que ya tienes: una casa segura, padres que te trajeron porque se interesan por ti… y me tienes a mí, también.

Esa afirmación hizo que las orbes de Kai brillaran más aún, estremeciéndose para dejar que una lágrima rodara por sus mejillas. Al pensar en eso percibió lo tanto que tenía y lo estúpido que había sido por no reconocerlo, y Max… no, él era insustituible, no había nada en el mundo por lo cual lo cambiaría, toda su vida y su modo de ser había cambiado por él, para estar de su lado, sentirse amado y poder prodigar su maltratada y desvalorizada atención a alguien. Allí, en el medio de la acera, abrazó al chico rubio como nunca, lanzando un suspiro al sentir los brazos de Max estrechándolo contra sí, sintió el cuerpo del rubio aflojándose entre sus brazos, repegándose contra su tórax y apoyando su cabeza sobre sus hombros. Minutos después se apartaron, ambos ahora sonreían, aunque Kai debió limpiarse el rostro húmedo con la manga de la chaqueta.

– Eres la mejor cosa que ha sucedido en mi vida, Max – afirmó el bicolor antes de besar sus mejillas, algo que ruborizó un poco al ojiazul de recibirlo.

Aquellos sentimientos que Kai tenía pronto se disiparon al tiempo que el rubio lo arrastró a diversos lugares, aún había muchas cosas por ver y admirar en los demás lugares. Se reunieron poco después con sus padres, quienes llevaban paquetes y más paquetes a la zaga; ambos ayudaron a llevarlo hasta llegar a la casa, momento en que despejaron todo sobre la mesa.

A la noche hubo una cena especial para la ocasión, con derecho a pato _à l'orange_ exquisitamente guarnecido, pan de uvas pasas, inmensos turrones de maní y un pastel recubierto a conciencia de azúcar y confites, encima del cual ninguno de ambos chicos sacaba la mirada. Nunca en su vida el bicolor había comido así, se regocijó con cada trozo que se llevaba a la boca y, contrario a lo que se pensaría, no hizo un atracón como lo haría una persona hambrienta, mas sí comió con pausa y educación, sorprendiendo a ambos mayores. Ya el pastel… .¡Oh, el pastel!. No pudo evitar, así como Max, de embarrarse los labios con el relleno de chocolate derretido que tenía, tampoco en su vida había probado algo así. La mente siempre traidora de Kai intentaba hacerle recordar la espantosa existencia que dejó atrás, como siempre tratando de que sintiera remordimientos por lo bien que estaba ahora, sin embargo el bicolor no permitió que tales pensamientos afloraran en ese momento, no quería que aquellos recuerdos estropearan su vida precisamente cuando debía estar feliz y disfrutando del momento sin cargos en la conciencia. De modo que, cuando manifestó lo bueno que había estado todo y que se sentía agradecido, no estaba mintiendo.

Pocos minutos antes que llegara la medianoche y, por consiguiente, fuera la Navidad, Max arrastró a Kai por las escaleras, con una prisa inexplicable. Ambos entraron en la habitación oscura, la ventana abierta mostraba un cielo despejado y tachonado de estrellas, además que una brisa soplaba y movía las cortinas. El confundido bicolor esperó de pie en medio de la habitación, mientras Max se arrodilló y metió la mano bajo la cama; al levantarse, traía en manos un pequeño paquete envuelto en papel y con listones rojos y dorados.

– .¡Feliz Navidad, Kai!. – exclamó el ojiazul, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, a la vez que entregaba el paquete al consternado bicolor.

– .¿Q-Qué?. .¿Un obsequio… para mí?. – replicó Kai, con expresión de incredulidad.

– Así es – el rubio asintió enfáticamente – espero que te guste.

– Pero… .¿Por qué?. – cuestionó el bicolor, aún sin reaccionar.

– Porque es Navidad – respondió Max - .¡Vamos, ábrelo!.

– .¡V-Vaya!.… yo nunca recibí un obsequio antes…

El mayor deshizo los nudos del paquete y rasgó el papel que lo envolvía, abrió la cajita. En su interior, doblado con esmero, estaba una blanca y sedosa bufanda; el estupefacto bicolor no se movió, quien terminó haciéndolo fue Max, sacó la prenda de la caja y con un leve movimiento dio dos vueltas alrededor del cuello de Kai. La bufanda le venía perfectamente a él, sus extremos se balanceaban débilmente con el viento que entraba por la ventana.

– Te ves increíble, Kai… - murmuró el ojiazul, fascinado.

– G-Gracias – tartamudeó el ojirubí – pero yo no tengo nada para darte… excepto…

El menor cerró los ojos al sentir los labios de Kai sobre los suyos, en un suave y demorado beso que hacía todo su rostro hormiguear, deleitándose en el roce de sus labios y la exploración de sus bocas. En pocos instantes se apartaron de nuevo, sonriendo y un poco alterados, cuando vieron los primeros fuegos de artificio estallando en el cielo. Kai y Max se sentaron sobre el lecho, abrazándose, a la vez que contemplaban encantados al bello espectáculo de luces coloridas que teñían el firmamento en gráciles figuras de estrellas, flores y abanicos. Las luces fueron apagándose lentamente, marcando el fin de la función, cuando vieron una nítida luz cruzando el cielo, formando un rastro incandescente diferente a cualquier fuego de artificio.

– .¡Mira, Kai!. Una estrella fugaz – señaló Max – haz un pedido.

El bicolor sonrió abiertamente, aspirando profundamente el aire frío que entraba con libertad por la ventana, mientras meneó la cabeza de forma negativa. Se aproximó de Max para luego plantarle un rápido beso en su pecosa mejilla.

– No puedo pedir más nada ahora – declaró Kai – porque todo lo que quería, lo tengo ya…

(FIN)

* * *

_Y fin! Yeah! Qué final cute... me gustan los finales cutes, je! Espero que a ustedes también les haya gustado, aguardaré sus opiniones. Saludos y hasta la próxima!_


End file.
